<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Quaint Mountain Town by Tiashe_Silverfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365095">The Quaint Mountain Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox'>Tiashe_Silverfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Small Town, Cityboy!Lio, Comfort Sex, Dogs, Farmer!Galo, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rehabilitation, Search and Rescue, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tender Sex, cat behaviour, chill!Kray, horse riding, scents &amp; pheromones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet town ever since Galo could remember when he moved in as a boy, his everyday life circulated around the farm and the town, until one day someone moved into the rumored haunted mansion right beside his farm.</p><p>An incident had caused Lio to move to a small town to recuperate, along with him were his long time friends, Meis and Gueira. Then when he had gotten lost in the mountain, the one to his rescue was not one he would expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Biar Colossus/Kray Foresight, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Promare Big Burn 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Route 1: To the quaint mountain town we go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Work submitted to Promare Big Burn for their 1st anniversary!</p><p>And special thanks to my artist partner for the work: Cookie<br/>You can find her here:<br/>Twitter: Cookie_Chii &lt; with another underscore after the Chii.<br/>Insta: Cookie_Chii<br/>Tumblr: CookieChii-Art</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It always started with the same scenery, with a bright sun shining upon him, blinding his sight to find out whoever had reached out their hand to him, who had fallen down from the swing sets. They were young, as young as the dream him, with an angelic voice asking whether he’s hurt, “Are you hurt?” And he would always answer with a “I’m fine!” In return, they would giggle at him. It sounded like bells chiming, like birdsongs during spring. However, he could never remember what the other looked like.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He would try hard to remember their face, even a single detail would be enough but failing every single time. Even when he stared right at them, he would only see a blurry face, but he cannot forget about that bright smile the one from his dream aimed at him, it was equivalent to an angle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want to play with me?” They grabbed his hand, tugging Galo off the ground and pulled him along to wherever they had in mind for a playground. They kept running and running, not stopping even when the boy could feel he was tired, legs burning from the exercise. Reaching out a hand, he tried to grab at the thin shoulder, just to be interrupted by the shrill cry of his alarm calling him to the land of wakefulness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene blurred into darkness, they disappeared along with it like a projector switched off with a click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jerking awake from the cozy warmth of bed and dream, with his hair a mess, Galo was akin to a zombie when he was shocked awake by his alarm clock. 5:30 AM shined brightly in red on the screen, noise still blaring at its loudest volume till its master slammed his hand on the off button. The palm slid off the surface of the clock and raised to rub a tired face. The room was still dark since the sun had not risen yet and the outside was still eerily quiet and devoid of activities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man yawned as he lifted his arms above his head, stretching the dormant muscles to work. Trudging to the bathroom, Galo started on his morning routine washing his face and brushing his teeth. Then he turned on the stove in the small modest kitchen, waiting for the water to boil while preparing breakfast. The clanks of pots and kettle woke up the other occupant inside the house. Amid the sizzling of bacon and eggs, a quiet tipping tapping on wood had sounded from the living room before the source of it approached in the form of a furry body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, girl. You hungry?” Galo was answered with an enthusiastic bark as a reddish brown and white snout buried itself into his pockets, undoubtedly looking for her breakfast. The fresh orange color bandana around the neck was crooked from sleeping turning and twisting, attached a modest little tag craved with MATOI that was jingling along with how the canine was bouncing around for food.  She went to pick up her metal bowl and sat right beside Galo’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her owner merely laughed at her antics, then grabbed the container of dog food from the cabinet above him to pour out a generous amount of pellet food from the big dog, “Enjoy your breakfast! And I’ll see to mine!” The kettle whistled with the promise of boiling water which was used for coffee. A couple of bread slices were popped in, the heat generated from the inner grill toasted them until it reached a perfect golden brown and the timer dinged as the toasts were popped out. Galo spread some butter on top of still hot toast, letting them melted with the heat as he stacked the eggs and bacon on top of it to make a sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowing of the rooster duo called out as Galo dug into his meal, savoring the oily crispiness of smoked bacons mixed with the thick slimy yolk and the crunch of well done toast breads. The sun rays had began to creep through the opening between the curtains, beam pointing over to a patch of wall behind Galo. The house was quiet aside from the crunching of dog food and ceramic clinking on the old hardwood table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo opened the blinds after he was done with the dish and had his dog fed, letting the sun shine its rays into the house, brightening the interior. The fiery star was halfway out of the horizon, taking its time to climb up onto the bluing sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matoi barked in excitement as she waited for her master to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Galo opened the front door, the collie literally crashed past him and out of the door, dashing around crazily on the lawn that Galo had freshly mowed just yesterday, collecting dews in her dry pelt while barking. “Matoi, slow down! You’ll get wet like this!” The man hastily locked the door before giving chase to the hyperactive pup, shouting for her to slow down and laughing simultaneously. In time, they reached the back of the house, where the family farm had rested permanently for the last three generations.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Thymos farm owned acres of land that was inherited through Galo’s grandfather when the old man had passed away, followed by his elderly wife. Galo raised a variety of crops according to seasons along with a small herd of sheep, goats and chickens that he normally would kept in the barn. Unlatching the gate, he herded the bovidae out of their pens and to the field where an open space were left undisturbed as a pasture for them to graze peacefully. Matoi dutifully herded them off once Galo had them to the fence that kept the animals from destroying the crops, guiding the herd to where they usually grazed to their contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unconcerned of the baas and behs, Galo headed off to the barn. A soft whinny greeted him as he pushed the barn door wider, visible dust particles dancing in the air where the sun shone and the crunches of boots on dry hay soothed his mind as he greeted back to the lone horse staying inside the build-in stable. The nine hundred pound horse stretched his neck through the top opening of the stable, clearly happy to see his owner. Galo let the gelding out of his stable so that he could get some exercise around the barn. He cleaned up the remaining hay from the feeding bins along with all the dirty hays, scooping up all the manure into the wheelbarrow before replacing them with fresh hays and refilled every watering bin in the barn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the farm horse to its own device, heading for the coop and was joined by a thin silhouette jogging up the lane leading towards the farm. Pink hair tied in a side ponytail swished in tune with each jog, a cheery smile on her face, “Morning, Galo! I’m here to help!” Dressed in a typical farmer overall, Aina was a breath of fresh air in this small town, her no nonsense attitude was what made her best friends with Galo after moving here with her parents and sister. She was a year younger than Galo, but that did not mean she was weaker. The girl could easily haul up a ten kilograms feed bag without breaking a sweat. Galo had made her an offer of helping out in the farm, with the promise of lunch and monthly salary, which the girl accepted without a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” He greeted back with a friendly nose rub and a head bunt, “You stinks of hay and dump, Galo!” The man laughed at his fellow beta’s mock offense, “And you smelt like fire! I was cleaning the barn until just now, you know? Come on! I’m heading to the coop for eggs.” Galo kept his chickens inside of a giant coop with plenty of exercise space. They were all minding their own business as the farmer stepped into the coop. Aina went to refill the half empty feeders, side stepping some of the hens gathered around her for food. The rooster duo were chilling on a resting beam that Galo had installed when he built the coop, watching their every move. Most of them were milling around but there were a few of them brooding inside the nest. Galo had no intentions for chicks right now. He sent a small apology to the hens before forcing his way in to grab at the eggs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good thing that the hens were not overly broody and did not attack him for reaching beneath them to extract the eggs. His helper had started on the other side of the coop, going through all the possible spots that may have eggs. By the time they cleared up everything, Galo had two buckets full of eggs, all of them from the many breeds of hens he owned. Well, it won’t affect the quality of the eggs as long as the hens were healthy. He passed the bucket to Aina for her to sort it out into the egg cartons, so that it’s easier for him to take them to the farmer market happening biweekly in the town square later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you joining for this week’s market?” Aina asked as she arranged the eggs according to size efficiently, a few cartons already sat right next to her stacked neatly together. Galo raked through the dirt to gather the manure, “Maybe. I had a bunch of the summer crops harvested already, but I’m not sure if I’ll have enough for sale. The sheep were already sheared last week, so I’m waiting for the fleece to be processed. Lucia had it covered so I’m not too worried about it.” He hefted sacks of fertilizer and seeds from the storage and towards where the rows of dirt were plowed for new seeds to be planted. Matoi’s barks can be heard from a distance, but the pasture was fenced, so Galo left her to the job and went to the garage to start the machines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The planters were already attached to the back of the old tractor, Galo had the new seeds deposited inside the barrels before turning on the engine. The old machinery’s heart whirred to life with the pungent smoke puffing from its chamber. Galo directed the tractor to where he wanted for the seeds and let his mind wandered as he finished the chore by muscle memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was slightly after noon when both betas had finished their chore for the day. Galo offered his shower for Aina to clean up when he got back from setting the irrigation system for the plant watering. The girl always brought an extra set of attire to change into after work. After Aina went inside the house, Galo blew out a shrill whistle from the little steel whistle he had around his neck, signaling for another hard working worker on the other side of the farm it was time for her lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eager canine showed up soon after, barking all the way almost toppling Galo with how fast she was running towards the door. Thankfully Galo managed to balance himself so he didn’t land on his butt, “Matoi! I told you to slow down! You’re gonna hurt yourself one of these days!” He only received another series of happy barks, urging him to get on with lunch. The farmer heaved a sigh at his companion, giving up of chastising the dog and went inside to get started on lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Aina finally freshened up, she was welcomed with a bowl of fresh fruit made from Galo’s own harvests and a large bowl of beef soup noodle, topped with plenty of vegetables. The fragrance of the spice assaulted her sense of smell pleasantly, chanting their sweet promises and they guided her to it at the table. Matoi was sitting in front of her bowl, filled with steamed chicken and entrails for some extra nutrition, waiting for her owner’s command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only when Galo deemed everyone was properly settled, he clapped his hands together in a prayer, “Thank you for the meal!” Aina followed suit with hers and then Galo gave the order of “Go ahead.”, did Matoi tear into her tasty and meaty meal. The humans dug right in to their own meals. The broth was the right amount of saltiness and spiciness, the beef was tender and the vegetables were just well done. They slurped down the noodles, enjoying the smooth texture mixed in with the chewy beef and crunchy carrot cubes, and drained the remaining broth dry from the bowl. Stomach warmed and satisfied from having a warm meal and being full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gang was planning to gather at the tavern tonight. Care to join?” Aina helped him collect the dishes to the sink, Matoi also being full now stretched her body, probably planning for a nap. Warm tap water flowed through, flooding the sink as Galo set the dishes into it, “Everyone’s coming? Sure! I haven’t seen Remi for a while!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you just see him just the day before yesterday when we’re grabbing a drink together?” She asked deadpanned, trust Galo to be a scatter brain when it’s convenient. “But I haven’t seen him yesterday! Even a day made me miss him!” Aina laughed at his antics about friends, but she probably could relate to it. Living in a large farm all by yourself was a little bit lonely, even with a dog and plenty of domestic animals, no matter who you are. Her parents had passed away in an accident roughly a year ago, it was only because of her older sister that Aina did not succumb to depression and sadness. They mourned for the lost but picked themselves up eventually.</span>
</p><p><span>Galo being the friendly social butterfly he was, probably experienced loneliness much, much harder that anyone else. Aina had been friends with him since they were little children, along with the others in their little tight knitted group, she knew what Galo thought about being alone by himself. He thrived with human interaction, yet got hurt by it. The farmer had been holding himself in ever since his grandparents passed away of old ages, it had wound him deeply, losing his loved ones. He dug his claws tight into what he had now and cherished it to the fullest, in fear of once again</span> <span>losing his family.</span></p><p>
  <span>It’s not a subject that Aina would broach with him, feeling it was too personal for Galo’s sake. She'd wait until the time was right and that Galo would seek them out to pour his heart out. For now, she settled for helping him, gathering the group at every chance they can steal, just to have some leisure talk and spending time together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, she was curious about how a fully open-hearted Galo would look like herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, I’ll send you the details later.” She gathered her things back into a modest rucksack she brought with her, slinging it onto her back. “Thank for the meal. And don’t forget to do your house chores.” Aina rubbed her nose with Galo’s in farewell, the latter replied with a sarcastic “Yes, mom.” He earned a rather hard smack from his friends on the arm. Galo hissed at the impact, there definitely will be a bruise by tomorrow. “Don’t get cheeky with me, young man. But really, don’t forget them. See you later!” With a final farewell for the moment, the girl leaped through the fields like she was born with it as one, racing together with the wind as her competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo stayed where he stood until he could no longer see her figure down the road. Matoi had trotted up to his side, huffing as she tried to gain his attention. He patted the dog behind her ears, making her whined in delight, “Shall we go to collect the sheep?” Matoi barked in reply and dashed off to round up the herd, Galo followed behind at his own pace. The sheep and goats beh in disappointment when they realized grazing time was over for the day. Some of the more stubborn ones tried to resist but still cowered under Matoi’s intimidating stare. She herded them to the fence gate where Galo stood on the other side waiting and taking head counts to ensure that every single one of them came back safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the herd settled in the pen, Galo took Matoi back to the house to start on some overdue chores that he had been neglecting for the past few days in favor of putting more time for harvesting his ripen corps. He loaded in the laundry first, picking up discarded clothes from every surface and dumping them into the washer, alongside with Matoi’s favorite doll. The pooch howled at the loss of her toy, whining for it as Galo started up the machine and the insides began to turn round and round. He left the dog to wait in front of the washer, pulling out the vacuum cleaner to clean. It had taken him the rest of the afternoon to finish them, with the laundry hanging up to dry and house clean, only then Galo remembered to check his phone for messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one new message from Aina as promised, stating the time for them to meet later around seven pm. The clock hanging on the wall showed it was close to six in the evening. He guessed he still had an hour to take a shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tavern was as crowded as always with all the folks gathering in there. It was the only rowdy place that one could find in a sleepy quiet town like this. People gathered with their friends and family after a tiring day of hard work and sweat, relaxing, having fun and catching up with the latest town gossip. Galo entered the establishment greeted by its patrons by warm words and names, various combinations of interesting smells lingered in the air, made up of food and scents. He smoothly glided his way among the crowd, not slowing down despite being called every five steps, until he reached the back of the area where a different kind of crowd hollered at him with great enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Galo! Over here, big guy! Come on, we saved you a spot!” Lucia waved her arms widely, threatening to bowl over her companions at each of her sides had they had not inched themselves away from her hyperactive gestures. Galo waved back and approached the booth that was already occupied by five people. He gave Aina, Lucia and Varys each a nose rub and a gentle head bunt, while Chief Ignis and Remi gave him a simple touch of foreheads in greetings, exchanging scents with familiarities. “Wassup guys! Good to see everyone again!” Even a tiring day of working didn’t deter Galo’s boisterous nature and loudness, though the loudness was also drowned amidst the noisiness within the tavern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varys flagged down one of the waitresses for a table of ales. The alcohol arrived overflowing in their tankards, clanging loudly against the table as the waitress set them down. The six of them cheered, clinking glasses and down them as a tradition that was passed down to them from Ignis. The conversation went on with everyone trying to account for their day. Lucia was complaining about some demanding customer that refused to pay the necessary amount of funds for her service and was deciding to teach them a lesson. Varys usually helped out in his family’s grocery store when he wasn’t being hired to help Galo with fleece shearing and harvest seasons. Ignis was the head of security in Parnass Town with Remi working as his second in command full time and a writer part time when he’s free from work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Did any of you heard of the latest town gossip?” Aina’s eyes sparkled when she mentioned the town gossip. Even though with all the technologies they have, Parnuss Town was a pretty simple yet boring place once you got used to its slow pace lifestyle. So its habitants thrived on gossip. It was nothing harmful, just people with too much time and heart trying to help each other out, regardless of the embarrassment that may have been suffered by related parties. It was the way the town survived for so long. “You mean about the scandalous son of the lady that lived in the eastern part of town?” Lucia guessed disinterestedly, even the scent of coffee that lingered on her saturated enough to say so, “I thought that was old news.” The mechanic wasn’t a big fan of gossip, more preferred to stay in her garage to tinker with machineries and creating bizarre inventions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is old news. And it wasn’t a scandal, only a misunderstanding which reminds you, was not the son’s fault.” Aina replied, her scent flaring slightly as she pointed out, “But that is not what I want to talk about.” She picked up her tankard for a gulp of ale before continuing, “You know about the empty mansion on the hill? The one right next to Thymos farm property?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! The infamous haunted mansion?” Lucia piped up only just to receive a bonk to the head by Aina, “For the last time, it’s not haunted! You need to refresh your knowledge about the town.” The girl pouted nursing her head and scooted further away from her assailant, in case she was attacked again for trying to continue the conversation. “Anyway! I heard that the owner was coming back.” Apparently, it had everyone’s attention on her right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not much of a secret that there was an unoccupied mansion lying beyond Thymos Farm’s land with its own wide area of properties. Rumor has it that the owner left it here to rot after a terrible accident had happened, which involved the death of a servant. It was said that the poor soul felt no relief that they could not pass on to afterlife, had decided to haunt the place in revenge and finally drove the owner and his family away from it. It was also said that the ghost still haunted it till this very day and parents liked to tell the story to their kids, saying if they don’t behave, the mansion ghost will come at night and drag them away to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it was just something that the bored people came up with to pass time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it was unknown why the family had moved away, there were never any incidents occurred at the mansion. Today, Aina happened to hear from one of the ladies that was hired to clean the mansion that the owner was planning to come back and hired them to clean it up for the future occupants. “So Miss Mary, my neighbor told me she was hired along with the others to clean up the mansion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the family’s name again? It’s been so long since the last time the town had them over.” Varys asked with a barbeque chicken wing in his hands, curious as the rest of them. Remi was the one that answered it, “It’s Lowenthal. The family used to be what we called the owner of the town a few decades ago but relinquish their power and appointed a town mayor to take over Parnuss when they decided to move to the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they don’t have any power anymore?” Galo asked muttering around his own chicken wing, Remi shook his head, “No, but they still own the mansion and the land. It probably had become an inheritance or a vacation home for them to come back right now. I mean, it is summer and summer vacation for the city folks is a thing they do.” It’s not that they didn’t know about summer vacation, the town had its fair share of visitors every season for what they have to offer, but it’s a bit overwhelming that someone that used to live here decided to come back after such a long time leaving it alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis had been pretty much quiet all the time they were talking, preferred to let the youngsters get rowdy, “It’s always been waiting for the family’s return. Have you not noticed?” He said slowly, the hidden authority within made those around him listen. Even the most apathetic Lucia when it comes to gossips, sat straighter in her seat, leaning forward slightly to show she’s all ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mansion is cleaned semi-annually, regardless the presence of its inhabitant. There’s actually people coming and going in order to maintain the state of the mansion. It had been a long time since their departure.” Ignis downed the rest of his ale, already preparing to call it a night. “I expect you to be welcoming, even though they’re technically strangers to us, but it was the family who gave us the place we called a home. Am I clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” Ignis left the tavern leaving the youngsters to have their fun without an old man interrupting. Beside he still has to tuck his daughter in for her bedtime. The rest of the group barely blinked an eye to Ignis’ early departure, since they knew about his devotion to his only child. They waved him good night and went back to trash talk and rough housed each other, Lucia cheering them on like no tomorrow, with Varys clearly winning in roughhousing and Remi gaining an upper hand with the banter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had been like this ever since that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once soulful fuchsia glass orbs were now tainted with dull grey of melancholy, heavy bruises maring underneath them, indicated the lack of sleep. Heavy blanket warped around thin shoulders, eyes forward yet not staring at the opposite wall, a fluffy pillow clutched tight and secure between arms and chest, as if making it as a shield against a threat. The sight itself was heartbreaking for those who had laid eyes on it, the air that lingered inside smelt of rotten roses and burnt sugar. It had been a month since it happened and not a single soul was successful in breaching the fortress wall built high around the wounded heart, reluctant to let anyone getting close to it again. The trust had been shattered, bonds crushed to ashes, no matter whose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was grief-sickening to see that such a wonderful person had been reduced to this pathetic excuse of a human being. The authorities had already apprehended the culprit under the duress of three different parties of wealth and power that had taken interest with the incident. Lawyers of Mercer cooperated with the politicians of Lowenthal to gather evidences and staged the ultimate demise of the perpetrator, doomed him to the pit of hell that was jail with capital punishment as the final prize of this game of revenge. With the most recent victim unconscious and bed ridden in a hospital and sufficient evidence, the perpetrator had been sentenced and was carried out a week ago, after the victim had awoken from his medical slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never been the same again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends stand guard beside his bed, keeping him company even though he didn’t want them around to witness it. The doctor had recommended being patient and tried to coax him to open up but all was futile, making him retreat to his shell even further. They were getting anxious, the whole situation was grating on their nerves and the scent of distress made it worse. The helplessness was suffocating, making people short tempered, string pulled tight with all the tension, waiting to be snap at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door broke the deafening silence in the room, a dignified looking maid had come in with a trolley stacked with plates of food. “Good evening, Young Master Fotia, Young Master Mercer and Young Master Lowenthal. I hope all of you are well.” She worked like a well oiled machine, lifting the covers to present the meal hidden under, “Tonight’s dinner will be fish stew and a side of shredded chicken salad. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ring for me.” Setting up the plates and utensils, the maid retreated, meal left for the young masters to eat, seemingly unbothered by how her own young master was doing right now. Even though the action angered them, it was how the maids and servants were instructed to do and it won’t help if everyone tried to fuss over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young Master Lowenthal, son of a politician, more commonly known as Meis Lowenthal to those who knew him personally and his fiery tempered friend, Gueira Mercer of Mercer Law Firm were both long time friends to Lio and his most loyal of companions. Ever since the incident, both alphas had been taking scent repression pills to control their scents so that it will not trigger any traumatic flashbacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss, please. You need to eat.” Meis held out the bowl of stew before Lio, coaxing him with the fragrance of homemade stew, but Lio merely turned away from it, clearly not in the mood to eat. “I’m sorry but I’m not hungry.” The meek tone of it boiled at Meis’ nerves. He passed the bowl to Gueira and hauled the blankets of cocoon roughly, “Not hungry my ass! You haven’t eaten for the past three days! You will eat today or so help me! I’ll make you eat!” It was clear that Meis’ nerve had snapped, Gueira watched helplessly, not knowing how to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was scared that Meis being aggressively concerned for Lio’s health would make things worse. It was only when Lio shuddered like he was freezing and collapsed into Meis’ chest to sob brokenly that Gueira knew they were still on his good side. The brunette alpha deposited the bowl back on to the trolley and joined in from the opposite side to complete the circle, caging Lio inside a warm comforting cuddle. “It’s okay, Boss, it’s okay. You’re fine now. Everything’s fine now……” Tears flowed, screams muffled and sorrow unleashed, the three of them stayed right where they were on the bed, holding Lio closed. Lio had his ear rested on Meis’ chest, steady pluses echoed within ribcage, luring him into a short period of fitful sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for an hour before Lio woke up from the impromptu nap. The fish stew had gone cold by the time they finally started to eat. This time, Meis had managed to coax tiny spoonful and spoonful of the stew into Lio, murmuring praises each time he accepted the food. “I’m sorry it went cold……” Meis cooed, “But it still tastes nice, isn’t it?”  Lio had one of his hands held between Gueira’s palms, thumb rubbing his knuckle soothingly. Their friend only had enough appetite to finish the stew and Meis decided it’s process if Lio can stomach something, so he respected his wish to stop eating and got off the bed to clean it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Meis babe?” Gueira had taken the empty spot behind Lio that Meis left out and cuddled to his back, his hands never leaving Lio’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still remember about that mansion your family owns? The one you used to tell us about?” Meis recalled about it before realizing which mansion he was asking about. “Did you mean the one at the mountain town? It’s been a while since I brought it up.” Gueira sat up a little straighter, propping blanket burrito-ed Lio within his arms, “Ya, that’s the one. I remember you saying it’s a beautiful place even though none of your family members ever visits it after they moved. And I……” He stopped short, trying to think how he should word it. Lio seemed to sense his hesitance and buried his head under Gueira’s chin for a head bunt. “Something wrong about it?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…… I think it would be a good idea to…… Leave the city for a while? Like for a vacation?” He gestured around to make his point, “It be good to have a change of view, you know, and to get some real unpolluted, fresh mountain air in our system. God knows that we’re terribly due.” Then he looked down to face Lio, “What do you think, Boss?” Meis edged in to sit at the foot of the bed, “Personally, I think it is a good idea, but what you think matters the most, Boss. If you don’t like it, then we will not suggest it again.” With Gueira nodding above him, Lio thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of the blue sky and green field, where the birds soar in and the cows graze. The trees would be green and lush, providing shades to the local inhabitants who seek to rest and recover. The wind would be a gentle breeze, warmed by the heat of summer and traveled among the mountains. Although Lio did not want to think about human interaction with strangers, it probably going to help his mentality in the long run. He was getting tired of only being able to hide in his room and underneath piles of blankets, weighted down by invisible shackles and chains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…… It’s a good idea.” He answered timidly, feeling a bit overwhelmed by his emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That settled it then. We can bring Promare along for company. Poor dog would be so lonely without you around.” Gueira said, already running plans. Meis was tapping on his phone to check his schedule, “I’m not sure what’s the last time maintenance cleaned it, so I need to make sure of it first. In the meantime, Gueira can help with explaining the details. You can run over with me later after you hashed it with Papa Fotia and Mama Fotia.” He kept typing on the tiny keyboard and received a phone call instead. “I’m gonna take it call…… Hello. Yes, mother. I need to–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was decided that all three of them would be taking a vacation that night.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was two weeks later that they got to start travelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the Fotia was known as the Merciless Ruler to the rest of the world, they were as sweet as a parent would be when it came to Lio and of course, as vengeful as a demon if anyone dared to mess with them. Mama Fotia had been very supportive of the idea as she was worried about how Lio’s faring after the whole incident. Papa Fotia was more of a prideful and stiff alpha, who only bent at the will of his omega wife and his child. He was less than happy about the vacation but was sweetly talked into accepting it by Mama Fotia. After all, Lio’s happiness was the utmost importance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis and Gueira helped him pack his luggage of a month worth of clothing and planned to deal with it later when they got into town. Mama Fotia helped by asking whether they had packed certain necessities to take with them while Papa Fotia just watched them quietly from afar, not wanting to disrupt them. When it came to the time that they had to leave, he personally came to see them away with the other’s parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call us when you arrive, ok? We’ll miss you, darling.” Mama Fotia pecked at Lio’s forehead and rubbed her cheek against his as farewell along with his father. Gueira and Meis were both saying goodbye with their family members when he looked over by the car. They caught his look and waved back excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better get going soon. You’re behind schedule.” Papa Fotia had a hit to the elbow, courtesy of Mama Fotia, “Really, it’s always business and schedule with you. Can’t you take it easy a bit?” He flushed a teeny tiny hint of red on the high of his cheek, mumbled, “I am taking it easy…… Aren’t you the one who said you like me like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, dear. It won’t be necessary to be all prim and proper all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the Fotias…… can be grossly cheesy when it mattered and Lio was the unfortunate witness of these lovely dovely banters. God bless Gueira for getting the car starting up now. Promare barked in relief when they finally clambered into the car and drove off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travelling beyond the city by the tar road was such a long time ago for Lio. He remembered he used to travel with his parents to various places, most of them by flying with the plane or sailing by ferries seeing their work located outside of the country. The only time he ever went traveling was to visit some exhibitions happening at the neighboring city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira had lowered the roof of the car when they hit the gravel road that led to the outside of the city. The wind ruffled through their hair, waving them in its breeze; the sun shone its rays upon, bestowing light to the land. Lio watched in interest as they passed by various scenes. From the city to urban settlements to the vast open sands to a lush field with a large lake sitting at the edge of it. Promare enjoyed the ride very much, front paws supported at the edge of the door, standing himself tall to enjoy the wind fluttered his ears and dangling tongues. Soon, both sides of the road were lined by rows of giant trees, providing some shades from the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car smoothly drove past a sign that read ‘Welcome to Parnuss Town, where Mother Nature is our beliefs.’ Promare barked in excitement when they got close enough to catch a peek of said town. From their position, the town was beautiful. The town itself was located at the back of a mountain, making it a vaguely circular shape with all the buildings situated. Lio could see a big town square in the middle of it but it was empty with only a few people walking around. The layout of the town was not as organized as he was used to in the city, there were a lot of larger fields and spaces in between houses. It was easy to pick out the Lowenthal manor as the car got closer. It was the largest building in town and the furthest away from the hustle and bustle with its own wide space. With a fence separating the properties, Lio spied specks of white and brown spots on the green field beside the manor, probably cows or sheep, assuming it was a pasture owned by a farm. Meis did say the land beside it was a farm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira took a right turn and drove onto a small lane towards the back and entered through the back gate of the mansion. “Don’t wanna cause a scene. Small places mean more gossip.” Lio appreciated the gesture, he wasn’t ready enough to meet new people yet. The Lowenthal mansion was larger than any bungalow Lio had seen in real life and that’s saying something since he was born to a family of wealth. “Impressive, isn’t it?” Meis said as he unloaded the car of their luggage, the heavy boxes thumped mutely on the stone brick road, “Mom said we’re used to be the lord of the town or something along the line, but gave up the power when my ancestors moved to the city. The only thing that left from that time is this mansion and part of the land. We’re free to roam around the manor’s ground and the town as long as we don’t trespass any properties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira helped heaved all the luggage into their respective rooms. Although the manor was regularly maintained, there were only so many rooms they had to use. The first floor consisted of the lobby, meeting rooms, the kitchen and servant quarters in the back. Their rooms were located on the second floor. Meis’ mother had the crew cleaned up the master bedroom and the two bedrooms down the hallway.  The double bed in the master bedroom was an extra large king size bed, built along with a canopy. Lio silently questioned why somebody would need a bed that big, it could easily fit all three of them with no problem. The room was kept with its original classical interior design with a few modern technologies, such as the television sitting on top of the rack opposite to the foot of the bed and a modem attached to the ceiling, blinking actively. It smelt faintly like bleach and dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your room, Boss. Gueira and I will be staying in the room down the hall, so you can just call us if you need anything. Meis stood at the door as he let Lio explore his new lodge, Gueira already heading towards their room. Lio was about to say something when he realized their surroundings were a little too quiet. With a quick look around the room, Lio only did notice that there was no dog in the room, “Meis, where’s Promare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Right behind……” Meis faltered when he turned around and saw no dog behind him, “Uh oh……” A barking sound from a distance, which made both of them rushed to the window. Clearly, the barks were coming from outside and Meis deduced that Promare might be in the back gardens. Gueira was confused when he saw his friend and boyfriend rushing down the hall like having a ghost on their heels, but thought nothing about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were halfway down the stairs when they heard a second set of barks. It was different from Promare’s, a bit softer in tone in comparison. Lio could only hope the other dog was not hostile to strangers and Promare did not provoke them to be aggressive. The gate that led to the gardens was half opened, both men crashed through it, eyes frantically looking around trying to locate Promare. Since no one was around to take care of it, the gardens were bare of life but clean due to regular cleaning. The barks guided them to a more secluded part of the gardens, past the statues, it was only then Lio thanked whoever was watching over that there were fences surrounding the property.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right at their side of the fence was Promare, barking excitedly at a Rough Collie on the other side of the fence. The canine was a beautiful thing, with thick glossy red coat and deep black eyes. An orange bandana around her neck and a shiny reflection of light bounced off the little metal tag on its collar. With how the dog was wagging its tail, it was good to say at least someone had already made a friend. Lio whistled, a signal for Promare to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Promare immediately ran to his side when he heard the whistle. “Who’s your friend over there, hmm?” The black-brown dog barked, prompting the collie to bark, “Sorry, but I need to get inside. Come along, Promare.” Understanding his owner’s wishes, Promare turned back to bark farewell at his new friend. The collie barked in response before running off to a vast field beyond the fence, disappearing over a small hill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least somebody got a good start.” Meis commented as he followed them, a smile on his face, “It’s a good omen. We’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah……” They went inside again to unpack their luggage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night Lio asked his friends over to have a sleepover, for old time sake and for his mind. He felt asleep surrounded by the comforting scents of those he knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Route 2: In Which the First is the Second in Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning greeted Lio with the fresh smell of bacon grease and eggs, the second set of smells were a mixture of honey and ginger with an underlining of bleach and dust that lingered in the room. The sun was shining bright into the room from the opened blinds, showering Lio with bright rays. He was all alone by himself on the large bed, blankets rumpled and two indents on the bed framed him side by side. Muffled clattering of metals and chatters could be heard, but Lio debated with himself whether he wanted to get out of bed.</p>
<p>There was also Promare’s barking in the background, probably trying to cheat some scraps from Meis. The birds were chirping in a cheerful tune, somehow felt like they were mocking him for being sleeping in. Speaking of sleeping in, what time is it? Lio peeked out again from beneath the sheets, squinted his eyes at the grandfather clock that sat at the side of the door. The masterfully crafted clock hands ran along the similarly beautiful wood surface crafted with roman numbers, pointing somewhere close to the number eight and the number seven. With how the sun was high up in the sky, it was safe to say it’s only a little later than half past eight in the morning, which is late by Lio’s normal schedule.</p>
<p>But he could indulge a little bit, right? This was a vacation after all……</p>
<p>Feeling restless against the sheets, Lio decided against falling back asleep. He stretched out the kinks in his muscles as he trudged down the stairs and headed for where the sources of the early morning noises were coming from. Lio was unsurprised to see Meis was hoarding the stove, whipping his magic with pan and fire, whereas Gueira helped out by following his commands of chopping and fetching ingredients. Promare circled around their feet, begging for scraps as an early snack which Meis would occasionally fold to those cute puppy dog eyes Promare had mastered ever since they rescued him from the street as a puppy.</p>
<p>The black pooch whimpered when Meis denied him food and shooed him away from the hot stove, just in case he thought it was a good idea to paw a sneak for the food and accidentally burn himself. Gueira was the first one to notice their spectator from the kitchen entrance, “Oh! Morning, Boss! Did you sleep well last night?” He passed the bowl of tri color pepper slices to Meis before heading towards Lio. At the commotion, Promare had abandoned his quest for food and tried to bulldoze his owner in greeting and drowned him in a slobbery kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pro! Pro, stop! Promare! Stop!” Slicked warm tongue kept licking his face as the eighty pounds dog kept him pinned on the floor. Both of his friends were no help, laughing at his predicament. It was only that Meis had finished preparing breakfast that he came to help Lio to pry Promare off Lio. The dog was still barking in excitement, tail wagging a mile a second. Lio sat up from where he laid, face covered in dog spit dripping down his chin, “Gross.” He swept his palm along his face, wiping off part of the drool. “I think you better wash your face before breakfast.” Gueira squatted down beside him, dodging slightly when Lio tried to swat at him with his drool covered hand.</p>
<p>“Fine.” He went to wash his face in the bathroom located in his room and went through his morning routine. Upon drying his face with a white fluffy towel, he froze at the sight of the hideous line of raised tissue on the side of his neck. In a fit of uncontrolled disgust and detestation, he threw the towel towards the mirror, temporarily blinding the reflection. He averted his eyes from the looking glass and fled from the spacious bathroom. Lio pulled out a comfy looking white shirt and lounge pants from his yet unpacked luggage. After putting those on, he pulled out a black leather collar from a more hidden pocket inside the luggage.</p>
<p>It was a classy looking stripe of leather, sewed with design of complex lacework pattern, portraying an elegant look when laid around Lio’s pale neck in a snug hold, effectively masking the defection. A subtle attempt of hiding in plain sight, yet it probably will bring up unwanted problems, but that’s a problem for the future Lio.</p>
<p>Breakfast was all set up in individual plates filled with bacon strips and a stack of cinnamon French toast, dribbled in honey and powdered sugar along with a handful of berries decorated around them. Promare had already dug in into his bowl filled with hearty morsel and kibbles beside the dining table. They dug in after Lio took a seat in his chair. The bacons were crispy and melted right onto his tongue when Lio chewed. The flavor of sweet and savory was just right as he bit into the soft toast, moaning quietly as he enjoyed Meis’ hard work, “This is so good. When did you get so good at cooking? Last time I checked it was good, now this is heavenly.” Meis chuckled heartily, “Ever since I picked it up as a hobby.”</p>
<p>Lio helped clean the table after they were done, collecting dishes to the sink where Gueira would soaped them up and rinsed before handing them to Meis to dry off. It was barely ten when they finished the dishes. Gueira had suggested they get out of the mansion to explore the countryside, Meis agreed with him, stating that he’s curious about the attractions in Parnuss Town but Lio still had some qualm about meeting new people, so he declared he’s staying back. “Besides, the place still smells too much of dust, I want to make it more pleasant. And I got Promare as company.”</p>
<p>He hugged the dog when Promare came hearing his name, panting with his tongue hanging at the side of his jaws. Both his friends knew a losing fight when they saw one, so none of them insisted that Lio joined them in their expedition. “Alright. You boys have fun when we scout out the premise and maybe get you some down to earth fashion.” Lio threw the cushion that sat on the couch at them, the latter dodged it swiftly while crackling at the joke, “You gotta fit in, Boss. What’s better than starting with fashions first? You’d look good in a farmer’s overall!” Gueira yelped laughing as he got hit by a second throw pillow, “Just get going! You’re wasting daylight.”</p>
<p>The two alphas bid Lio farewell as they put on their coats and headed off to the new unknown that was Parnuss. Promare watched longing at their retreating backs, clearing interest to explore his new environment. Lio felt bad but they still had the whole mansion to explore, so Promare probably will forgive him after a tour around. “How about we get a quick look inside the mansion, boy? Maybe we can see if we can catch your new friend in the garden later.”</p>
<p>“Woof!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> -----------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been roughly more than a week ever since Aina had brought up the Lowenthal mansion. The excitement had died down rather quickly since then, seeing there weren’t any activities happening anywhere near the mansion. The town’s rumor mill had started to churn up another story to pass time. It was assumed that the owner was probably the secretive type, who tends to avoid people. Some said that the owner was a vampire and that they only come once it was dark to roam the mountain and its town. They were a cruel and cold master, who drained the blood of innocent victims and had a taste for naughty young children.</p>
<p>Well, it worked if it was meant for scaring children. Galo thought as he pitched new clean hay onto the stable floor, the occupant huffed beside him as he waited for his owner to refill the food bin. “Alright, alright! You’re impatient, you know.” The horse whinnied in response, seemingly smug. Galo patted Nana’s neck when he’s done with the stable’s chore, the horse huffed in appreciation. The sun shone brightly high on the sky, blazing and blinding Galo’s sight as he gazed into the horizon. Matoi’s bark can be heard from the pasture on the left side of the barn.</p>
<p>Aside from collecting eggs and milk, there was nothing much left to do on the farm. With seeds already sowed into the soil, Lucia’s auto sprinkler system was set up to water them according to schedule, so there’s no need to tend to them corps aside from the occasion checkup before the new sprouts pop out. With the farm chores done, Galo was able to give the house a more thorough cleaning. Vacuuming and mopping the floor, freeing them of dust and grime; the washer making a quiet whirl in the background as it cleaned today’s worth of laundry. Galo pondered what to do after this, the washer beeped its signal as it did with its work. Fresh smell of detergent and softener spread through the air, damp colorful fabric fluttered in the wind after being hung and pegged on the clothesline.</p>
<p>A bark from Matoi pulled Galo back from his daydreaming. The smell of grass and wet mud greeted him as the collie ran towards him in an excited gait. He caught the force of fur right as she pounced on him, arms bracing beneath the armpits, in her jaws was a branch. “You want to play fetch?” A bark agreed with tail wagging so fast that Galo suspected it would fall off. He accepted the stick before flinching it far away, prompting Matoi to chase after it. The dog brought it back without a fail and occasionally a flick of her head as she dropped it at Galo’s feet. They repeated the game a few times before Galo had to head into town. “Matoi, go back to the flock. I need to head for town. Can you look after them for me until I get back?” Matoi barked in confirmation, wheedling for a pat on her head before shooting off towards the pasture once again. Galo merely checked whether he’s presentable before he locked the door behind him and headed off.</p>
<p>The town was just a short trip down the road in front of the farm. The streets were mostly bare since it was mid-afternoon, with only a few of the younger children running around laughing and chasing each other in a game of tag under the summer heat. Most of the inhabitants were hidden inside their establishments, away from the heat and the sun. Two of Galo’s friends had their shops near the town square, one being the Ardebit’s bakery and one being Varys’ family grocer shop. Galo’s destination was Varys’ shop to replenish some supplies. The old dog that slept at the front of the shop merely gave him a glance when Galo approached the shop and continued to sleep. Galo called out at the same time the bell overhead rang as the door frame knocked into the contraption connected to it, “Yo, Varys! You in, pal?” There’s a bit of a shuffling before the big man poked his head out from behind the shelves, “Galo? Anything you need from us?” The farmer dodged around a shelf to meet his friend, head butting and nose rubbing, exchanging scents of smoke and ash, “Yeah, need some more feeds and fertilizers.” He scanned through the displays, listing off the items he needed.</p>
<p>“How many?”                         </p>
<p>“Half a dozen for each please! Can you have them delivered to the farm?” He accepted the bill that Varys gave him and signed his name on the recipient space, “It’s not urgent or anything though, but can’t hurt to be prepared!” Galo replaced the bill back into Varys’ hand and deposited a hundred bucks bill together. “Got anything new to play?” He jested and got a smack to the head via clipboard, “The store’s inventories are not for play, you know?” Varys said that but he still guided his friend to the back of the shop where his family home laid. “Did you remember what Aina said last time we gathered for a drink?”</p>
<p>“You meant about the mansion?” Galo followed at his side, curious, “Yeah, I met the two of them earlier this week. Thought I’d update you about them so that you won’t be rude to our guests.” Varys smirked as Galo squawked indignantly, “Hey, now that’s just rude!” But both of them were used to ribbing and get a rise out of each other as sports, “Anyways, they’re pretty easy to tell apart. One has long blue hair and the other had fluffy red hair. I believed their names were Meis and Gueira respectively.”</p>
<p>“Interesting names. Is that a city thing?”</p>
<p>“There you go with your rudeness.”</p>
<p>“Hey! That was unaccounted for!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ---------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lio was getting bored of exploring unused spaces inside the mansion and Promare agreed with him. He had been accompanying the dog when he attended his afternoon play date with the collie next door. Promare had been enjoying a game of tug with a well brought tug rope with her, Lio had even caught sight of the engraving on her tag. Matoi was a lovely dog, all polite and sweet when she’s in his present, even bringing something for Promare, sometimes it was a branch, the other times it was a ball that was well loved.</p>
<p>He never had the chance to meet the owner of the collie, the dog was always alone when she ran around the vast field beyond the metal fences, herding sheep and goats to graze, though they never got close enough for Lio to have a clear look. The countryside made Lio curious, it made him want to get closer, to explore them, to experience. With the dogs trying so hard but failing to wrestle through the fence, Lio let his sight set onto the faraway green canopy that lied on the horizon just behind Meis’ property.</p>
<p>Maybe…… Maybe he could entertain the thought of exploring the wood tomorrow, given if the weather is clear and the sun’s bright and high in the sky. Meis and Gueira had been busy exploring the town and doing whatever couple stuff they do when Lio wasn’t around to witness them. Lio whistled for Promare, signaling the end of playtime for him. The dog barked his goodbye before retreating into the mansion by his side. He returned to his room, Promare darted towards his doggy bed by the window trying to settle down for some rest. Lio booted his laptop, did a quick research of exploring a forest and how to be safe about it.</p>
<p>He wondered if there’s any dangerous creatures like tigers and bears or something smaller yet more dangerous than the ones before, like a wild boar or a poisonous snake. Research showed that the forest surrounding Parnuss Town wasn’t necessarily dangerous. Nature posed its threats to everyone, but if one knows what to look out for, they could safely traverse through the woods safe and unharmed.</p>
<p>With his mind set, Lio went to check on his supplies.</p>
<p>When Lio headed off to the forest on the following day, Meis and Gueira had already headed off again to their own adventure. Although Lio understood that he had asked them to give him some alone time and they respected his wish, but sometimes he felt lonely being to only one in the large empty space. Promare helped ease his loneliness a bit but it was not enough. Lio double checked his supplies and attire, ran through his list, Promare sitting at his side waiting patiently with his leash in his mouth. Lio took it from him, attached the clip to Promare’s collar, “All set. Let’s go, boy.”</p>
<p>“Woof!” He left a message to their group chat stating he’ll be going out for a walk with Promare and received a thumbs up emoji in return.</p>
<p>There was a small trail that led to the forest from Meis’ garden, just right beyond the rusted gate left unmaintained ever since the absence of its owner. The trail was overgrown with weeds and shrubs, making it harder to walk. Promare was right in his element, tugging on his leash and nosing through the bushes, interested in everything that looked foreign and fun. He barked at squirrels that scurried around on tree branches, wagged his tail at colorful birds that sat perched atop of the tree singing their songs. With the weather clear of clouds and the sun shining upon, the rays were scattered by the lush green leaves, creating a mural of light and shadow.</p>
<p>Lio let Promare led the way, enjoying the scenery that Mother Nature portrayed, the melodies of nature mixed with the crunches of dried leaves and sticks. A rather curious critter had led Promare towards a stream that was hidden in the forest. Lio wasn’t sure whether the town people had known of this place, but after observing the surrounding a bit, it’s probably safe to say the area was well frequent judging by the footprints that trailed along the shore where the water lapped at. He unclasped Promare’s leash, letting the pooch have some fun in the water while he sat on the bank to dip his feet into the cool water currents.</p>
<p>The water was refreshingly cold and crystal clear, showing Lio what it was carrying inside. There were some tiny freshwater fishes that got curious about the unfamiliar object dipped into the water and swam closer to inspect and maybe for a little nibble that tickled Lio’s toes.  Promare was happily splashing water a few steps away from him, enjoying the cool sensation as he enjoyed nature’s gift. Feeling there’s nothing to worry about, Lio lie back onto soft grass, gazing at the lazy clouds floating above, tracing shapes around the edges and figuring out what they represent.</p>
<p>“This is nice……”</p>
<p>The atmosphere was so tranquil that Lio slowly drifted off without knowing and Promare got distracted by a fox that appeared on the upper stream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lio was shocked awake by something freezing cold hitting on his face. Eyes widen in shock, greeting by gloomy grey above with flashes of light crackling and rumbling side by side. Wind roared its displeasure around him, threatening him to submit. Lio’s clothes were soaked when he got up from where he laid and Promare was nowhere in sight. “Promare? Promare! Where are you!?” No barks replied to his call and it made him anxious and scared. His shoes were also soaked when he put them on, but he ignored the squishy feels inside. Hollering at the top of his lungs, Lio tried to fight against the pouring rain, calling for his pet, “Promare!”</p>
<p>He had no idea where the dog was or when the weather got dreary enough to unease, but his current priority was to find Promare and then find shelter. Call him stupid or anything, but Lio couldn’t stomach the thought if he left Promare all alone here with the downpour. What if he got stuck or hurt and was unable to come to him when he called his name. Without any clues where Promare would have gone, Lio randomly picked a path and led himself back into the forest, figuring his dog most probably got distracted by some forest dwelling animal and gave chase, leaving him all alone by himself.</p>
<p>A pang of hurt shot through his heart, yet he ignored it in favor of yelling.</p>
<p>“Promare! Where are you?” To make the matter worse, rain poured even more heavily, obscuring Lio’s long distance vision. The ground had gotten slippery due to rain and mud, making the treading through the forest increasingly difficult. Lio had almost slipped a few before securing himself on a trunk and continuing trekking, “Promare! Where are you, boy!?”</p>
<p>“Promare! Proma–!!! Ahhh!!!” The lack of footing and support caused Lio to slip and tumbled down a slope head first. With the rush of air at his ears, Lio curled his body in instinct, trying to protect vulnerable parts. He rolled down the slippery slope, caked in mud and leaves, crashing into hard rock scraping his skin and a trunk that made him felt like he broke his spine. Lio didn’t know how long his fall lasted, but it felt like hours until he’s finally rolled to a stop at bottom. It felt like he just went through a trip on the roller coaster without safety belts and everywhere was in agony, especially the dull throb on his back and the sharp pain on his left leg. As Lio regained his bearings, he slowly moved his arms beneath him propping up his torso, twitching as pain flashed through his nerve when he tried to arch his back.</p>
<p>Gritting his teeth, Lio forced himself into sitting, trying to assess his condition. Judging by how crappy his back felt now, it’s going to be badly bruised in the least. Lio fell back as his strength being sapped empty by the continuous rain, supported in between the folds of a buttress root and panting through the flaring fire that crept up his leg. He tried and focused through the pain that clouded his brain, observing how bad his leg was doing.</p>
<p>Conclusion, very bad.</p>
<p>Lio could see and felt the large bloody gash that ran along the outside of his shin, exposing the inner flesh to possible infection. That and he could not move his foot without a different pain biting at the ankle. He tried rotating it but gave up as soon as pain flared. The fall had made him tired and sore, killing his intention of finding Promare in this dreaded weather. Heavy lids slid closed as rain continued to pour, however a bark jolted him awake, “Promare?”</p>
<p>“Woof! Woof!” The sound had gotten closer and closer, until Lio could practically hear it right above of him. “Woof!” followed by a whine and scratching of wet earth. Promare was no doubt worried and trying to figure out how to help. “Promare.”</p>
<p>“Woof!”</p>
<p>“Go get Meis and Gueira!” Lio mustered the last of his strength, giving the last command before passing out from pain and fatigue, “GO!” A scamper of paws on dirt told of the dog’s leave, hopefully for help as Lio finally succumbed to the darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although it was sunny for the past few days, Galo’s instinct told him that a storm is coming soon. There were telltale signs of it, the giant pillowy clouds that heaped up in the sky and warmer nights compared to early summer days. The restlessness of his livestock regarding outdoor grazing today was another obvious sign that had Galo hastily filled up their feeding bin instead of letting Matoi led them to the pasture outside. Even Nana was not in the mood for games as he felt the difference moisture level in the air.</p>
<p>Galo rushed about in the area where he kept his crops, carrying piles of covers that served as protection for when the storm hit. He had a hunch it’s going to hit them hard sometime around the afternoon, especially with how Matoi was whining at his side while hammering nails and pins into the soil to hold down the row cover securely so that they won’t get blown away by the strong wind. Since there was a good quality of area Galo had utilized for the season, it had taken most of his time trying to make sure that his hard work wouldn't get sabotage by Mother Nature.</p>
<p>He just barely finished the preparation to avoid the storm when the wind picked up its pace. With how the dark cloud creeped up against their knowledge, Galo quickly packed up all the tools back to their box and made a last patrol around the perimeter to ensure that all the preventative measures were all engaged. He was making his way back to the house after checking the barn’s window, when a stranger had stumbled into his way looking haggard, “Excuse me! Do you happen to see a guy that has roughly this high and green hair around?” The stranger was weary and stressed, Galo could tell the guy had been looking for a while, “I’m sorry but there’s no one else here aside from me.” The stranger cursed when his search reached a dead end, frantically pulling out his phone, “Where the hell could he be!? We tried everywhere and no one in town had seen him!” The recipient answered his call almost immediately, “Meis, no luck at the farm! Do you?”</p>
<p>A pause on his side before a “Shit!” got loose. The man was now chewing on his fingernail anxiously as his call trying to talk to him, “Where could he be! I can’t think of anywhere Boss could have chosen to go for a walk, Meis! And you heard the locals, there’s a storm coming our way! And if he’s out there……” The stranger was at a loss of words as his emotion got the better of him. Then a hand landed on his shoulder as Galo intercepted his call, “Sorry to interrupt, but I need the both of you to calm down for a minute.” He set the call to speaker mode and was greeted by a bark of anger due to worry, “Don’t tell me to calm down! Our friend is in danger!” It was clear that the man beside was going to explode but Galo kept his hand moving in a calming manner and he kept his voice calm and cool talking, “Sir, I understand you’re worried about your friend. But I need you to calm down, so I can help you find them.”</p>
<p>“Wha – Who the hell are you!? Where’s Gueira!?” Good, now Galo had a name to pair with the new face, “Mr. Gueira is right beside me, Mr. Meis. He can make sure that I’m not a threat, okay?” Galo held the phone closer to Gueira, prompting him to shakily answer, “Meis, I’m okay. The guy’s the owner of the farm beside our place.” Galo picked up immediately, “My name is Galo Thymos and a certified Search and Rescue Operator. You can trust me to help, sir.” With how they were arguing, the wind had gotten stronger and cold droplets had started to fall. Feeling unsafe, Galo had guided Gueira inside his house so that they wouldn't get drench from the rain, “From what I had gathered, your friend had gone for a walk and haven’t been seen since then, correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes. We left before he woke but he sent a message saying he’s going for a walk. We got back to the mansion around ten in the morning since the local said there’s a storm coming. At first we thought Lio would come back when he’s done, but now that the storm approached we got worried and got back into town to look. We asked everyone and no one had seen him! Not even a hair! I’m at a loss here about his whereabouts!” Galo was combing through the details Meis bombarded on him, trying to think, “Did your friend mention anything to you before or have something missing from your place?”</p>
<p>Gueira shook his head, “Boss never said anything before the message. He even brought Promare.”</p>
<p>“Promare?” Galo asked.</p>
<p>Meis clarified from the phone, “His dog. He brought Promare along and I……” There’s a shuffling sound coming from Meis’ side, “His shoes were missing. He never wears shoes if he could help it.” Feeling a breach to the truth, Galo hurriedly prodded at it, “What about the shoes?”</p>
<p>“Lio prefers boots to shoes an -and those are for hiking.”</p>
<p>Galo already had an idea regarding where this Lio had disappeared to, “Meis, sir. I may have an idea of your friend’s whereabouts, but I need you to make this into a case.” Gueira perked up at the statement, “What do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“There’s a high probability that your friend had gotten lost in the woods and I need you to report it to make it official.” Galo replied and almost got decked by Gueira, “How can you be so calm about this? There’s a storm coming right now!”</p>
<p>He grabbed at Gueira’s arm to halt the assault, “Sir, its protocol. I need to report it so that if I got in trouble during the search, the team will know about it. Please, we’re wasting daylight.”</p>
<p>“Do it.” Meis’ voice came from the speaker. “You better make sure you get him back in one piece.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ---------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SAR operator Thymos, calling for headquarter! We have a Code-Blue. I repeat, we have a Code-Blue. Over.” Galo called to his walkie talkie as he geared up with safety attires, belts, and supply bags before suiting both Matoi and Nana up in their own uniform. Matoi’s uniform allowed better identification and visibility when there’s not enough light while Nana’s more towards providing Galo mobility on rougher terrains. “SAR headquarter calling for Operator Thymos! Galo, what’s going on? Over.” Chief Ignis’ voice cracked through the walkie talkie, “Operator Thymos. I received a distress call a few minutes ago. Victim had been assumed lost in the forest and I’m going to head out to search for him right now . Over.”</p>
<p>“Operator Ardebit. Galo, don’t be an idiot! It’s too dangerous! Over.” Aina shouted through the walkie talkie all upset. While Galo understood their worries, he was more worried about the risks that might happen upon the victim, “Operator Thymos. I know of the risks but the victim might not survive the storm if we waited for too long. Over.” The walkie talkie crackled to life as Ignis and the rest of the team tried to argue with his logic. Galo finished up the preparation and led Nana towards the back gate that led to the forest trails. “Operator Thymos. I’m heading out now. Over.”</p>
<p>“SAR headquarter. Galo!” The red light blinking as voices came out of the walkie talkie, showing its activity, Ignis’ voice came through for the last time before Galo stepped foot into the woods, “Remember to be careful and think before you do anything. Over.” Galo took it as permission as he signaled to Matoi. The collie barked once before darting into the dark forest, Nana reared up on his hind quarters with a long neigh and galloped right behind Matoi’s footsteps. The rain was falling harder now, speed of the wind picking up, it was going to get harder to tread through the unexploited part of the forest.</p>
<p>Galo ushered Nana to follow behind Matoi as he flipped on his head light to heighten his visual. The dog was sniffing around for any plausible clue that might get left behind by the victim, but the rain was making it harder to search for scents. He was keeping an eye out for any abnormalities and cues from both his companions while an ear for possible calls for help. With the soil wet and slippery, the terrain was getting harder to proceed forward as they were advancing deeper. Galo prayed that something would answer their call soon.</p>
<p>Eventually, rain poured harder like cats and dogs, heavily hindering movements and washing away traces that were relevant to the victim’s survival. Matoi’s search had led them to the stream that was now all rushing water. One wrong step into it might cost a life. “Hello! Is anyone there!? I’m with SAR and I’m here to help!” The rush of water nearly drowned out his call and clasps of lightning had spooked Nana when they sliced through the darken sky. It was thanks to Galo’s training that the horse did not buck on impulse.</p>
<p>And then, the sign of asking for help appeared in the form of a distance barking.</p>
<p>Matoi halted in her track, ears perked up alongside Nana's, the horse was pawing at the ground, head slightly lowered in interest. They waited with baited breath. Lo and behold, a medium size black dog was charging towards them while barking non-stop. The dog approached them and ran in a circle whimpering in distress before barking at them. Matoi intercepted the newcomer, exchanging rush greeting and nervous barks. The dog barked again before running off back into the forest, Matoi ran after him as she gave Galo three barks to signal to follow her.</p>
<p>“Come on, Nana. Follow them.” He lightly kicked Nana’s hind legs to get him to follow the dogs, expertly navigated through the low branches and thick shrubs to avoid hitting on them. Galo could only hoped that this dog was the Promare that Gueira was talking about, and it was taking them to where this Lio was hiding right now.</p>
<p>Puddles rippled, leaves rustled and branches crushed as paws and hoofs trampled across the area, crashing their way through the place until the black dog stopped at the side of a slope. Galo pulled on the rein to bring Nana to a stop. “What is it? Huh, buddy.” The dog kept barking while looking back and forth between Galo and the slope. It whined and tried to get closer to the edge before getting frightened by the slanting geography. Galo hopped off of Nana’s back, staggering slightly from the unstable footing. He inched towards the slope, trying to catch what had gotten the dog’s attention. It was then a flash of color at his peripheral vision.</p>
<p>Galo turned his sight towards the color and was rewarded with a speck of green in the distance. He called to it, “Hey! Are you alright? Sir! Please answer me!” The lack of response strike fear into his heart, countless bad possibilities flashed through his mind as dread leaked out. “Sir! Can you hear me?”</p>
<p>Another silence.</p>
<p>The slope was way too slippery for Galo to safely go down by foot. He hastily located a tree with a trunk of mediocre thickness, unloaded a contraption and secured it to the trunk. A lengthy rope was connected to a light weighted stretcher on one end and ran through a couple of pulleys attached to the tree contraption before Galo got the other end attached to Nana’s harness. With one last check to ensure the rope’s secure enough, Galo patted Nana’ neck, “Just like we practiced before, Okay?” The horse nickered at him and remained in position, “Good boy. Now, let's go.” The horse backed back, releasing the rope tension and let Galo slowly yet steadily slid down the slope without any accident.</p>
<p>Once the stretcher hit ground, he immediately sped to the victim, slick mud covered ground be damned. Galo could tell the victim was definitely soaked through and injured, he gingerly pressed two of his fingers to check for a pulse and heaved a relieved sigh when he felt one. “Sir, please wake up.” Gloved palms gently patted on pale cheeks but the other just frowned his brows and let out a pained moan before stilling again. With his rescue out of commission, Galo had to do a rough checkup to access any injuries that might be present. There was clearly a large gash along his shin and when Galo did a quick touch examination, he could deduce that the man probably had some bruises or worst fractured bones. He broke out the roll of bandage in his waist bag to try stopping the bleeding and covered the gash up to prevent any future infection.</p>
<p>“Operator Thymos. I found the lost victim at the North slope. Victim’s currently unconscious, so we’re going to stay at the hunter’s hut until the storm blows over. Over.” Galo did a quick report before he gingerly wrapped his arms around the victim, avoiding his wounds. The man grunted when pressure was applied at his back as Galo laid his down on the stretcher and buckled him up. The operator secured himself beside the man as he hollered a “Nana, forward!” A neigh of agreement answered him all the while the connectors on the stretcher were pulled tight and they were led up the slope in a steady manner.</p>
<p>The black dog, Promare, would have instantly latched on to his owner and agitated the wounds. “Down, buddy! I know you’re happy to see him but I need to take him to safety first.” He wasn’t sure if the dog understood him, but it stopped trying to pounce on his owner which let Galo had the opportunity to unlatch the belt and situated the man onto Nana’s back. The stretcher was automatically folded when Galo kicked at the snap that held it together and reattached it back to Nana’s harness hook. The contraption was left alone until the team came to retrieve it on a further date.</p>
<p>He snapped the rein once he had the victim secured between his arms, “Let’s go, Nana.” The two dogs following behind in a run.</p>
<p>The man guided the horse towards their next destination, a modest little wooden hut that located inside the woods, with a simple but secured from wind and rain, roofed stable attached to the side.  Nana trotted into the small space as Galo pulled at his rein, signaling a stop. He got off Nana’s back carefully while supporting the man in his arms. It was a tricky maneuver but Galo managed. Trusted that the horse won’t run off during the storm, Galo left him as he is in the small stable whereas he speed walked them into the hut with a duffle hanging on his shoulder. Both dogs charged inside as soon as Galo got the door opened and shook their bodies to get rid of the excess water, further splashing Galo and the floor wet.</p>
<p>At least, they did it near the entrance. Galo thought absentmindedly. He settled his companion on the only bed in the hut before lighting up the fireplace for heat. Soon the place was lit with a soft warm glow from the fire. Ensured that the fire was nicely going, Galo went back to the bag he threw near the entrance to rummage through it and pull out various first aid supplies before getting to work. There was a crate filled with essential items such as blankets and towels for people who had to seek refuge in the hut. Galo fetched a couple of them and went back to tend to the man.</p>
<p>He lined up the blanket close to the fire place before helping the man to strip off his wet clothes and dried him off with the towel near the source of warmth. The enough light to aid his sight, Galo had been able to fully access the situation. Other than the nasty cut on his leg, there’s a painful looking blue-black blossoming on his lower back and a slight swollen ankle on the same injured leg. The rest of them were superficial scratches that were not all that life threatening. Luckily, upon further inspection, the big bloody gash was not as deep as it looked like, but still required some washing and disinfecting.</p>
<p>Galo applied antiseptic on some gauze to clean off the wounds, taking care when it reached the gash and swollen ankle. He bandaged them up after applying some ointment to help with the healing before dressing the man up in some old but comfy emergency clothes. His own wet clothes were shed and hung near the fireplace after a good wringing. Outside of the hut, thunder boomed and lightning clashed, all in a mighty fight as nature showed her wrath, scaring everything that was in her way. It will be several hours before the storm let up, Galo foraged the hut’s kitchen for something edible and returned with some tightly sealed venison jerky and dry vegetables to cook up a simple stew.</p>
<p>The flames licked at the bottom of the iron pot dangling on the hook installed to the fireplace. Fume and smoke made their escape through the chimney while the fragrance of the stew made their way around the hut, slowly mixing with a sweet mild scent of roses and sugar. The scents spoke of warm and safe, at least for now as the man slumbered on the ratty beddings, nestled comfortably under the blankets. Both Matoi and Promare had decided to settle on the other side near the fireplace to dry off and also see if they could sneak some food off Galo’s plate, despite the man had already fed them with the pre-packed kibbles.</p>
<p>Time passed aguishly slow for the bored but Galo could not afford to drift off when he’s on the job. He turned on the walkie talkie again, “Operator Thymos. We had taken shelter at the hunter’s hut. Victim mostly suffered from a heavily bruised back, a sprain and a large cut. The rest are non threatening scratches, presumably from the fall down the slope. Since the victim is still unconscious, I wasn’t able to further identify any more injuries. Over.” The device crackled as Ignis’ voice came out, “SAR headquarter. The soonest time for the storm blows over is estimated around tomorrow. You need to fend for yourself before we can send the rest of the team and medic to retrieve the both of you. Check in with the headquarter every five hours, am I clear? Over.”</p>
<p>“Understood, sir. Over.” The communication device clicked off as Galo released the call button.</p>
<p>Now that all the protocol was done, all that was left to do was to wait for the storm to pass and see whether the victim wakes up in between. Galo stretched out his sore arms before turning to check on his rescue, oblivious to a change of scents in the stale air, only to be confronted with a pair of garnets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a drifting change in the air as Lio stirred from his rest. The pitter patter of rain falling hard on the every surface signaled a storm still ongoing, with the beat of thunder and shows of lightning to exhibit its dominance. He was still hiding behind a veil of darkness, struggling to meet the light as he fought for consciousness. First, a twitch on his finger, then followed by the fluttering of eyelids. Eventually, there’s a tiny crack as he opened his eyes and was greeted by a dusty ceiling made of wood as he adjusted to the muted light.</p>
<p>Lio squinted in confusion as he remembered the last thing before he blacked out was getting hurt after a nasty fall from a top of a slope. There a dull throbbing when he tried to squirm, so he resorted to turning his head to see where he was and found himself making eye contact with a stranger. In such close proximity the man immediately triggered panic in Lio.</p>
<p>He was getting really light headed and short of breath when the man rushed to his side urgently. Rough palms grabbed both of his hands, placing one on his chest and the other on the man’s chest. He was talking to him, something about breathing and following his tempo. The chest beneath puffed up and down as the man did a calming breathing exercise, by the time Lio regained control of himself, he was following the man as he regulated his breath. There were heady scents coming from him, trying to comfort.</p>
<p>Lio wasn’t sure why, but the scents of sun and brunt mingling with the default roses and sugar calmed him tremendously. “You’re safe now, sir. Please try to relax.” He patted Lio's forearm as a comforting gesture as he tried to explain the situation without prompting. “You got lost in the forest and your friends requested for a search and rescue. I found you at the bottom of a slope. Can you tell me which place does your body hurt the most?”</p>
<p>“Uhh…… M’ back an’ leg……” He slurred as tiredness leeched on him, his mouth felt scratchy and dry. “You got a pretty nasty bruise on your back and a cut on your leg but probably nothing to serious.” The man tucked off the bottom of the blanket to expose Lio’s feet, “Can you wiggle your toes for me?” Lio did as instructed, feeling weirdly proud when the man nodded cheerfully, “Great! You’re not suffering from any back bone damage in the least, which will be another level of complication. Anywhere else hurts?”</p>
<p>“……ter?”</p>
<p>“Pardon?”</p>
<p>A cough, “Wa……ater……” The man seemed to realize that he’s been neglecting an important detail as he scrambled to rummage through something before procuring a bottle of water. He deposited the bottle on the floor before reaching out to Lio, “I’m going to put my hands behind you, ok?” Palms hovered close but did not initiate contact yet. Lio eyed them warily before nodding. The man slipped one of his hands under Lio, bracing between the shoulder blades and heaving him up from the bed. Adjusting the position and pillow, he managed to get Lio in a reclining position before uncapping the bottle and handing it to him, “Here, small sips.”</p>
<p>Lio took small sips of water as suggested, the man carefully helped tipping the bottle and took it away when Lio had enough to moisturize his throat. “Where……” Now that his strength was returning, Lio finally can get a grasp on his surroundings. It was shabby and cobwebs were hanging on the ceiling. “It’s an emergency hunter’s hut. We’re staying for until the storm blows over.” He tucked the blanket higher until Lio’s waist, “I’m SAR operator Galo and your next door neighbor. Sucks that our first meeting was in this kind of situation, huh?” The man, Galo smiled a toothy grin as he met Lio’s eyes. There’s something about this man that made Lio feeling not so angsty around him.</p>
<p>When he opened his lips, he was cut short by a black mass trying to hurl itself at him. It was only thanks to Galo once again that the dog did not hurt his owner even further, “Woah, there! Down! A little help would be nice!” With how enthusiastic Promare was, even Galo was having a hard time trying to calm the excited pooch down from being happy to see his owner up and well.</p>
<p>“Promare, stay.” Promare whimpered at the command but sat down at the bedside when Lio gave another firm order. The collie, Matoi sauntered up to his side and gave his ear a nip in admonishment. Lio eyed the dogs worriedly but Galo placate him, “It's fine. Matoi won’t hurt him. A pretty fine dog you got. Is he a Doberman?”</p>
<p>The question caught Lio off guard and distracted him from Promare. Shaking his head, “No, he’s a mutt that I found on the street.” The way Galo brightened at the statement made Lio wanted to smile, “That’s cool. I thought most of the city folks like to keep pedigree breeds but you changed my opinion about it.”</p>
<p>“I could say the same to you, Mister SAR. I’ll bet she’s pedigree.” The dogs were now lounging near the fireplace with Matoi keeping an eye on Promare, “Never took you for a sassy type. But yup, she is. Matoi’s a gift from my late mother.”</p>
<p>“I- I’m sorry.” Great, Lio! You just met the guy and you are already making a fool of yourself. Lio berated himself, but Galo just laughed, “It’s fine. Mom would like it if I talk about her.” There was a diminutive change in the air, although Lio never did accurately caught on to it. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Galo turned back to the fire place to stir at the cauldron, “You hungry? I got some stew shimmering though it’s probably not as good as anything you ever ate……” At the mention of food, Lio’s traitorous stomach rumbled as loud as the thunder outside. He blushed in embarrassment whereas Galo seemed to be caught off guard by it.</p>
<p>It was another moment of awkward silence until Galo snorted as he tried to contain his laughter, “……You’re pfft…… I just pfft……” Promare barked at the commotion, clearly confused at the two humans’ behavior. “Ugh! Shut up.” Lio weakly grabbed at the closest thing to him, which was a spare pillow and threw it at Galo’s head, “Hey!” making him squawk in protest. Fun aside, Galo did ladle some stew into a wooden bowl, gingerly passing it over, “Are you able to feed yourself?”</p>
<p>Lio gave it a try, putting his hands on the bowl before lifting it with Galo bracing himself under if case it tipped over. In the end, it ended up with Lio getting spoon fed by Galo since his hands won’t stop trembling and Galo got anxious over the possibility of Lio getting a first degree burn on top of everything. At least the only new damage was for now Lio’s dwindling pride. The stew’s not even that good, it was just plain dry veggies and jerky mixed with water, however Lio downed it like a parched man.</p>
<p>“You know, you never really did give me your name, mister neighbor.” Galo said offhandedly to ward off some boredom, hand still working professionally. Lio swallowed down the last bit of stew and offered part of his name, “Lio. You can call me Lio.”</p>
<p>“And you can call me The Great Galo Thymos! Be sure to remember that!” The man posed in a ridiculous pose, “Or just Galo will do.” eliciting a smile from Lio. Nevertheless, he still froze when Galo approached him, barely inches between their faces and a wave of burnt sweet apple and soft cotton washed over him as noses touched.</p>
<p>It was a gentle scent, of ashes mixed with the sun. Lio uncoiled tense muscles, immediately suffered from the bruises that marred his back. It was a brief exchange and Galo had retreated to his own space by the fireplace, nesting in his own blanket with the dogs. Although Lio got a bit envious of cuddling with two giant fluffs of warmth, yet there was something that kept nagging at the back of his mind ever since they exchanged scents.</p>
<p>Galo was a common countryside beta with an equally normal scent, but there was something there, a niggling feeling gnawing on Lio’s thoughts. Something about Galo made him bothered him like nothing else before, it was frustrating, it was a nuisance. Also! Lio looked back towards the man that had fallen asleep sandwiched between the dogs.</p>
<p>Why does he feel so familiar?</p>
<p>…… And what is this scent?</p>
<p>Why does it smell so much like…… MINE?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Route 3: Our Meeting is Not an Accident but For a Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully, the storm let off sometime early in the next morning.</p><p>The first to notice was Lio, since he was shocked awake by Promare pacing near the window next to the bed while barking. Judging by the dim light streaming from outside, it was still pretty early that there was barely any birdsongs. The glass planes were stained with droplets of water, refracting the dense forestry surrounding them into small droplets of sceneries. The barks continued to wake Galo from his slumber.</p><p>His body shifted first, blanket already halfway thrown off and tangled with his legs during the night. Then he sat up mechanically, eyes still bleary and out of focus even though they were opened. His dog merely lifted her head at the notion before going back to her beauty sleep. Clearly she knew that her owner was not fully awake yet, so Lio didn’t bother with getting up yet. Besides, his back was still throbbing like a bitch.</p><p>He shifted his gaze towards the cobweb covered ceiling, there was a rustling sound as Galo slowly woke up with the steadily increasing nature sounds from the outside. The first thing he did was to grab at the walkie talkie that was placed on the table. With a sleep laden mumble, he called out, “Galo to headquarter. Over.” The communication device was quiet for a few moments before it crackled to life from the other end. Unintelligence mumbles crackled through at first until a slightly more than energetic female voice called out, “Headquarter to Galo! How are the both of ya? Over!” She sounded way too chipper for someone who was awake in this ungodly morning hours and there was some muffled sound coming through the speaker.</p><p>“Calm down. I’m fine, Lucia. Are you guys heading out soon? Over.”  It blinked once again before this Lucia replied, “Yeah! Chief already sent the team out around ten minutes ago. I’m estimating they’re going to arrive in another ten if there’s no obstruction. Aina’s probably going to hit you when she found out you ditched the ropes again. Those things are expensive, you know? Over.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know. Over.” Galo clicked the device off and resettled it back into its pouch by his waist. He cracked his stiff neck and turned towards the bed, meeting Lio head on. “Oh! Morning Lio!” Lio decided that everyone that was involved in this search and rescue team was all fiends that had too much energy in the morning, even if they were acting like a zombie a few minutes ago. “You seem rather chipper.” Lio grouched, feeling the pain that lingered when he tried to shift.</p><p>“And you’re sassy. Which is a good thing!” Galo continued the conversation as he started to clean up the hut, “You’ll be getting out of the hospital just fine if you keep it up, firebug.” Matoi stretched herself near the put out fire place, Promare bounced towards her for a greeting.</p><p>“What did you just call me?” He forced himself up on shaky arms, protesting back be damned, just to have Galo zeroing on him at the first moment he showed pain, “Woah, dude! Take it easy. I don’t think your back appreciates it.” The man had crossed the space between them and supported his hands behind Lio’s shoulder blades and lower back to help him sitting up. Lio was about to make a witty retort before getting cut off by a rumble of engine crashing into the weird personal bubble surrounding them like a herd of stampeding wildebeest. “Galo!” A crisp male voice called out, unaffected by the engine rumbles. Matoi was the first to greet them as she barked in response to the call. Galo called out, “We’re inside!” while helping Lio into a sitting position with straining his back too much. The hut’s door flew open with a loud bang as a couple of people in white rushed in.</p><p>Lio flinched when the duo approached him, unconsciously trying to hide himself from view. “Slow down, guys. You’ll trip on the floor if you run that fast.” That made the two medical personnel to stop bulldozing inside the cozily small hut. Galo only left Lio’s side to let the medics access Lio’s wounds after Lio calmed down enough to let them touch him. The operator went on to clean up the haphazard mess of a blanket in front of the now cold fire place and talked with another man with glasses but he never took his sight off of Lio.</p><p>Soon, medics decided to admit Lio into the local clinic so that he could get checked out by the doctor.  They brought out a stretcher before loading Lio onto it. Imagined his surprise when Galo climbed into the ambulance after them, “Hey, I’m keeping you company because they are going to need me to ask some questions. Since my team still needed to clean up after the whole thing, they’re letting me get a head start.” Lio in a million years would not be caught dead admitting that he felt less nervous when Galo decided to ride with an ambulance full of strangers. Technically, Galo was still a stranger but at least they had several hours of mingle and a whole night basking in Galo’s oddly comforting scents.</p><p>Galo stayed close to the side of his head once the ambulance drove off, he kept Lio busy by chattered like a magpie, unconcerned of the medical team in the vehicle. Both medics ignored his antics as they busied themselves with things like taking Lio’s blood pressure of the sort. It was surprisingly cozy that Lio nodded off with Galo’s voice being the last thing he heard.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was that dream again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This time Galo was standing near a fountain. It was the one that he used to see when his parents took him to the park, once pristine white but faded to grey due to age and exposure. The fountain was one of Galo favorite things in the park, it shot out water in a graceful way and entranced people with how the sun reflected through falling water droplets. And there’s another thing that drew Galo’s attention like nothing else. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The one person from his dream before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They were in his dream again. Or is this a dream? As usual, Galo was still unable to recognize their face, but this time he was sure that his imaginary friend has a head of fluffy hair. They were calling for him, “Gawo! Over here!” waving their hand in excitement as they approached. They grabbed at Galo’s slightly small hand and pulled him over to play. There were other children too, but it was all a blur to Galo as he raced along with his friend, yelling and screaming in delight. His parents watching in content on a nearby bench under a tree, secured enough to let Galo run free like the unruly child he was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wasn’t sure where Matoi was but it was not important when the child ran up to collect their parents, who were chatting with Galo’s. “Mama! Mama!” The child had a very sweet voice, cute and delicate as they called to the woman who responded immediately at their calls. “What wrong, honey?” Their mother asked sweetly, crouching down to meet them at eye level. Like his friend, her face was blank. Galo should be weird out by the lack of facial recognition, but he was used to the hovering faceless people that hung around him, dream or reality. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ice crim! Ice crim!” At the happy note of his friend, Galo now only noticed the familiar cherry jingle that came with the promise of sweet delightful desserts. He had no idea what his mother had said when his friend and their mom went for ice cream, but when he noticed, he already had a cup of cold sour-sweet dessert in his hand and a spoon dangling in his mouth. Galo still remembered it in his dream, the taste of sweet lemon melting on his tongue. “Gawo, what fwavor did you get?” They asked, mixing the L and W consonants. In their hands was a cup of bubble gum pink sugar confectionery littered with fresh strawberry cubes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s lemon!” It was clear that they don’t understand the flavor since they made a weird noise at it. “What is Wemon?” They frowned in confusion. Galo offered a scoop of it to them, only for them to scrunch their nose at the taste, “Taste weird!” It made Galo laugh as he scooped a large helping into his mouth, shivering at the cold temperature melting like honey. “Does not! It tastes good!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gawo likes weird things but you’re fun.” They laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Honey! Time to go!” His friend turned at his mother’s call, they started to run towards her without so much a goodbye to Galo. He tried to call them but a series of barking deterred his effort, watching their back disappear once again into the light. The scene was cut off again with a click. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the sound of barking that woke him. He blinked, feeling the crusts crumble as he tried to wake up. Shifting, he sat up and stayed like that for a few more moments, brain churning more alive second by second. By habit, he grabbed at the walkie talkie on standby and mumbled a call to headquarter. Lucia’s overly hyper voice responded to him, she probably had stayed awake all night downing coffee like no tomorrow.</p><p>The two of them exchanged pleasantries and banters before Galo clicked it off to finish the conversation. Cracking his stiff neck, he noticed Lio was awake with how he was glaring at the spider webs on top of him. The farmer greeted, “Oh! Morning, Lio!” The man frowned and sassed at him. In Galo’s defense, it was a good state for Lio. At least his injuries were not crucial enough to drain his mood and energy. Matoi was just waking up from her beauty sleep, Promare sensed it and tried to coax her for a game.</p><p>Maybe he had taken it a bit too far and made Lio all fiery and moving around, aggravating his wounds. It was clear to Galo that Lio struggled to sit up with how weak he was. Driven by the protective instinct and rescuer habits, the man promptly shot to the bed, hands supporting under Lio. “Woah, dude! Take it easy. I don’t think your back appreciates it.” Lio wanted to continue but he was cut off by the loud unique engine roar that belongs to the SAR headquarters vehicle along with the wailing of the town’s ambulance. Remi’s voice called out among the noises, Matoi barked out in response, followed by the banging of wood on wood when the medical personnel rushed inside.</p><p>Attentive to how much Lio had reacted to the medics, Galo warned, “Slow down, guys. You’ll trip on the floor if you run that fast.”, as a front to mask Lio’s nervousness. It succeeded in slowing down the medics and to slowly approached. Galo had stayed for a while when the medics tried to further access his injuries and only left after he was sure that Lio won’t panic when Remi called him out for a chat.</p><p>“Standard procedures. You’ll need to go with the ambulance for some questioning from the doctor so they can gauge the situation. I’ll be waiting for your report. Submit it to mine or Ignis’ office by tomorrow when you can. Aina is retrieving the harness as we speak, so be prepared for her nagging.” It was a tease at the end and Galo knew it, so he groaned in mock frustration at the statement. All this time, his sight never left Lio. Remi herded him towards the ambulance when the medics took out the stretcher to transfer Lio into the ambulance, “I’ll take Matoi and the other dog to the station, Varys can take Nana back to your stable. The other dog’s owner’s friends can pick them up later. They’ve been worried sick.” Galo gave a thankful pat on the vice-captain’s shoulder and clambered up to the ambulance when one of the medic hollered that they were about to head off.</p><p>He noticed the surprised look on the patient’s face, so Galo explained, “Hey, I’m keeping you company cause they are going to need me to ask some questions. Since my team still needed to clean up after the whole thing, they’re letting me getting a head start.” He sat on the only available side in the ambulance, the medics busied themselves with hooking Lio with a heart monitor to monitor his heart beats and blood pressure as the driver started to drive.</p><p>“Have you ever visited the winery? Our town has the best wine made around here. It was delicious and fancy enough.Although I enjoy beer better.” Galo chattered when he’s bored, the medics were used to his antics ever since they were assigned as EMTs, so they let him blabbered on. The patients would show if they were annoyed by it, so they knew Galo had his own way to gauge a patient’s reaction. Before soon, the patient actually fell back asleep in the middle of a passionate talk about how Matoi and Nana are the best animals he owned. He stopped once Lio fell asleep, murmuring a soft, “Sleep tight.”</p><p>It wasn’t long for them to reach the only clinic in town. Once the driver parked the vehicle, the medics wheeled Lio out gingerly, trying their best not to disturb him. Galo followed behind as they went inside the building, greeted by one of the only two doctors and a nurse, “I supposed I should not be surprise to see you as operator by now.” The doctor joked, signaling the nurse to lead the medics to a prepared room for check up. “Yup! I, The Great Galo Thymos, will not back down from anyone in need.” He hit his knuckle to his puffed up chest in pride, making the doctor laugh.</p><p>“Well, it won’t do if you get your reckless head right into danger and get hurt.” He gestured for Galo to follow along, “I don’t want to see you here because of you didn’t think thoroughly and almost broke your neck like last time, young man.” The older doctor chided. Galo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and averted his eyes, fighting off memories of the past. “It was an emergency.”</p><p>“Rescue operation are often emergency, but that.” He knocked Galo’s head with a clipboard, “Does not excuse you for being reckless. Here we are.” Rubbing where the doctor hit him, Galo gingerly followed him into the room. The nurse had wake Lio up, “Good morning, my name is Dr. Lucas and I’ll be your doctor today.” The doctor greeted pleasantly, a kind smile on his face. A sweet fragrance of rosemary drifted from him, laced with a calming agent that comes naturally to omegas. It was advantageous for the doctor when he received anxious and scared patients. “While I’m sure that our gentlemen here had already given you some first aid, but I would like to run some tests to see if there’s any further damage.”</p><p>Unlike earlier, the Lio was much drowsier. Galo noticed that he was trying hard to keep awake with how he kept drifting back to sleep and mumbling gibberish under his breath. Dr. Lucas had the nurse to take a temperature check as he recorded something in his clipboard, “Is there anything else wrong when you got to him, Galo?”</p><p>“I’m not sure about any deeper internal damage but his back is pretty bruised. He was quite lively earlier though.” The thermometer beeped, “Let’s see. 37.9°C, he’s got a fever alright. I suspect a cold or bacterial infection, though it might be minor.” He reached for the bandaged leg before removing the day old bandage, slowly revealing the gash on his calf. The bleeding had stopped the night before and now it was an angry red around the edges and blackish in the middle. Dr. Lucas shined his flashlight on it, checking for signs of infection, “Nothing too worrying luckily. I’ll prescribe some antibiotic for the fever and antibiotic ointment for the gash, just in case. He’ll need a few stitches to keep it close and reduce the chance of scarring. Then, the rest is up to him. Nurse, can you fetch the gown and the medicine?” He turned to the nurse, handing her his clipboard and got to work.</p><p> </p><p>Meis and Gueira were anxious the whole night, wondering if Lio was hurt, if he was scared and alone, if he was cold in this weather. A SAR operator had called them sometime after 8 pm, ensuring them that their operator had found Lio. The voice on the other side of the line was staticky due to the storm raging outside interfering the signal. Meis was pacing in the living room like a caged lion, arms wounded tight around him and chewing his nail in frustration. Gueira was no better than him, but he tried to practice the calm his father instilled on him for court battles and right now, he was at his limit.</p><p>The line clicked off after a loud buzzing static. All that left was the howling of wind and rain with panicking breaths.</p><p>“Meis, you’re going to wear out the carpet.” After a long silence, Gueira tried to calm Meis down before he wore himself down. The long haired alpha snapped, flaring scents of spicy ginger that showed his worries, “I can’t! Boss is out there and we can’t do anything! What if he’s hurt, Gueira? This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation, and we failed him just barely a week in!”</p><p>“Meis, please. You also heard the rescuer had found him.” Meis was pulling his hair, clawing onto his scalp, eyes clouded with fear, “We shouldn’t have left him alone. Should have brought him with us…… If…… If…… What if Lio–!?” Gueira put a stop on it immediately, shooting onto his feet and pulling Meis into a grounding hug. Sticky sweet mix of cinnamon and honey engulfed him like a flytrap, keeping Meis still as he sobbed into Gueira’s shirt. The red-haired alpha gingerly guided the both of them back onto the couch. Meis’ knees buckled upon contact, sending them crashing onto the soft surface. Gueira struggled to adjust to a more comfortable position without letting go. It ended with Meis lying on top of him, arms wrapped securely around lithe body.</p><p>He crooned in a deep baritone that carried a comfort only an alpha can give. Meis calmed after a while, reducing to shivering hiccups that had Gueira rubbing his back, “It’s okay. Boss will be okay. Have faith……” They were tired, in both body and mind. Lulled by the exhaustion and rain platters, they fell into a restless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>A ringing blared, jolted both alpha into awareness and tumbled off with a yelp. “What!? What? Huh?” Poking his head from between the coffee table and the couch, Gueira caught sight of the ringing phone vibrating on the glass surface. The bright screen showed an unknown number. He was about to answer it before a hand shot out and snatched it, “Tell me you have good news!” Meis yelled frantically into the phone, no doubt startling the caller. Gueira cannot hear what the caller said since Meis neglected to put it on speaker. Judging by how he was near to tears in the span of thirty seconds and a tug to the corner of his lips, Gueira decided it was safe to approach, “What did they said?” Meis had cut off the call with a weak thank you. He leapt at Gueira with a hug so tight it felt like a choke hold, “I– I– They found…… They found him. Thank god……”</p><p>“Really!? Boss’ safe and sound?” Gueira asked nervously, shoulder dropping in relief when Meis nodded. “Boss on his way to the clinic right now. They want us to wait so that we can collect Promare first.” Feeling a load taken off his mind, Gueira weep along as he nuzzled into Meis’ hair. “Okay, that’s good. That’s good……” They pulled apart after feeling more like themselves, clambering to get ready for the visit.</p><p>It was a whirlwind of motion when the doorbell rang, they were greeted by a buff of a man holding onto Promare’s leash. The man, Varys introduced himself as a member of the SAR team in town and that he was tasked to send Promare back home since they don’t have the supplies to take care of dogs. The dog was glad to see them and bulldozed them for kisses and hugs, the alphas can’t be grateful enough for their hard work, “Thank you for finding them. Uhm, do you by any chance know where the ambulance is right now?” Gueira had a hold on Promare, dragging him back to the kitchen to feed him. Meis was left at the door with Varys.</p><p>“Pretty sure they’re in right now judging by how they took off nearly thirty minutes early that the rest of us. The clinic is located just around the corner when you head into the town square. You’re allowed to visit as soon as the doctor finishes his check up.” That had Meis yelling back into the mansion calling for Gueira and commanding him to get ready. Varys merely watched in amusement when Gueira nearly tripped over Promare (who was gobbling down food like no tomorrow) at the command.</p><p>It was quite a ride with Meis’ driving skill but they arrived safely, albeit a bit rushed and reckless. The receptionist did not bat an eye at their frantic arrival, casually enquired, “Are you here for a Mr. Fotia?” At the hectic nods, they pointed them to the left corridor, “Room S3. Go straight down the hall, turn left. His room is the second one on your right. The patient should be asleep right now due to medication but if you can keep it down, you’re allowed to stay.” With the instructions, Gueira and Meis had no trouble finding the room. Opening the door, the sight of Lio laying in bed greeted them.</p><p>The room was spacious for a local clinic equipped with hospital rooms. There were two beds, one occupied by Lio, who had his left leg bandaged and ankle in an ankle brace. There was a nurse at the side of the bed, jolting something on a clipboard. She lifted her head at the intrusion, “Relative of Mr. Fotia?”</p><p>“Yes, we are.”</p><p> “Splendid. I’ll explain his condition, if you don’t mind.” The nurse hung the board back to the foot of the bed, “Mr. Fotia currently has a gash and a sprain ankle on his left leg, a big bruise on his lower back. Thankfully, he did not suffer from any spine injuries. He had a minor infection and a cold. The doctor had prescribed some medication for the symptoms, so it’s up to his body to recover.” She listed off the injuries accumulated in a night, not really comforting to hear with frazzled nerves, “Ho– How long does he need to stay?” Gueira mustered the leftover calm from deep within him and asked.</p><p>“The gash and the bruise will heal over nicely around two weeks. The ankle needs at least six weeks to be fully heal. But the doctor would allow early discharge if he’s deemed stable. Ring the bell if you need anything. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” the clacking of heel echoed in the mostly empty room, disappearing as she walked out the door.</p><p>Lio’s complexion was pale but his cheeks were flushed and sweating profusely under a layer of blanket. Meis migrated to the lone chair situated at the head of the bed and sat down. His hand reached under the sheet and grasped Lio's hand. Gueira emerged from the attached bathroom with a basin of water and clean rag prepared in advance by the clinic and set off to wipe the sweat pouring from Lio’s brow. “He’s fine…… Thank god……”</p><p>Thank god for small miracles……</p><p> </p><p> -------------------</p><p> </p><p>It was near evening when Galo finally finished with farm work and his report, sun setting behind lush green, illuminating the land with its final light for the day. His plants watered, herds well fed, eggs collected, stall cleaned and a hearty meal as apology for having Nana almost catching a cold, topped with apples and carrots. Matoi was herding the herd back to the pens when he stepped out from the house.</p><p>Now that his brain calming down from work, a flash of Lio appeared on his mind, niggling insistently. Vulnerable and helpless, like a broken doll when Galo found him at the bottom of the slope. There was a few seconds that Galo’s mind went to a darker place before his instinct kicked in, spurring into action. When he awoke and started to sass him, Galo felt only relief for him, being alive and kicking. A bark called for him as Matoi urged him for dinner.</p><p>Dinner was a simple affair.</p><p>Matoi had a bowl of kibbles topped with steam chicken breast and beef strips tonight, as reward for a job well done. Galo’s dinner was a large helping of mashed potatoes drowned in gravy and a bowl of beef and chicken salad with a generous amount of dressing. By the time Matoi had inhaled her dinner, Galo was only halfway through his, and she was wreaking havoc when he was washing the dishes. He ignored the yippy barks of play invitation at first, wanting to finish drying the bowls. Just as he put away the last dish on the drying rack, a thump came from the second floor, where Matoi was definitely there creating trouble, “Matoi! What have you done now?”</p><p>“Woof!”</p><p>“I swear, I take my eyes off for a minute and you……” Indeed, there was a mess on the second floor. Matoi was in the middle of it. Galo did not want to think she had gotten the door to open again with a round knob. The collie had made a mess from one of the store rooms, two boxes had tipped over, splaying everything on the floor and Matoi was pulling a long object from the room, dragging out more mess. “Matoi. No. Bad girl.” He scolded the dog, grabbing at the soft object before shooing her away to clean it up.</p><p> Only then he noticed what had gotten Matoi’s interest.</p><p>Galo had already forgotten its existence ever since Matoi brought it back from the mountains a few years back, all caked with mud and tearing at the seams, insides flowing out. He tried to trash it before, but Matoi kept bringing it back, so he resigned to clean it up and patched it back to its former glory. Matoi kept her interest for the first few days before she discarded it for her current favorite. And so, it went forgotten in the store room. To think Galo spent his heart and countless nights stabbing his fingers on needles……</p><p>But…… He brought it close for a sniff. It was a bit dusty but clean overall, nothing a spin in the washer couldn’t fix. An idea popped in his head. Galo squeezed it into his washer machine, setting the timer to let it wash for a quick thirty minute. Looking out the window, Galo thought of the crops that were nearly their ripening, figuring which kind will be good as a get well soon gift.</p><p> </p><p> --------------</p><p> </p><p>Hospital stays were boring.</p><p>That was what Lio concluded after two days of it. He was bored to tears, even with Meis and Gueira’s  twenty four-seven visit, there was nothing to do aside from reading news on his phone. Dr. Lucas had wanted to observe him for a few more days, so he’s stuck for at least two more days of boredom. His fever was broken early this morning when it was Gueira’s turn to keep watch, Meis curled up on the empty bed across the room. Now he felt sticky and gross and sent his friends to feed themselves and fetched some fresh clothes from the manor, which in turn left him bored to tears.</p><p>Well, he only had himself to blame anyways……</p><p>Oh, he never did thank the operator for saving him. What’s his name again? Jero? Zaro? Halo? No, that wasn’t it. Lio remembered it started with something that sounded like G……</p><p>“Hi, Lio! I heard from the nurses that you’re bored! Have no fear, for The Great Galo Thymos is here to save your day!” He then promptly got shushed by the young nurse that showed him the way in. The flamboyant man apologized sheepishly to the young lady as Lio observed from his spot, eyes being drawn when the man announced his surprise visit. The nurse shooed him inside before she closed the door, leaving the two of them alone. “Yeah, sorry about that. I got excited.” Galo approached the bed, hands occupied with a big basket of fruits and…… Is that a plush toy?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It was a dragon, with a long purplish pink body that faded to a sky blue shade at the tail and big yellow eyes that made it looks silly. The plush did not seem like a new purchase, for Lio caught sight of a couple patchworks on its body, but it looked so soft all curled up in Galo’s arms. “You acted like an overly excited puppy. So, what brings you to visit little old me?” If Galo heard the dog comment, he’s ignoring it like a good chap, “Though I drop by for a visit to see how you were doing. So how are you? Still sore?”</p><p>“As fine as someone with a sore back and leg can be. I’m more bored than in pain to be honest. Doctor’s been giving me some good stuff.” Lio shifted, trying to make himself comfortable on the hard bed to no avail. If he’s serious, bed sores are going to be a new problem for him. A pink snout was thrust in front of him, nodding with how Galo was trying to hold it while placing the fruit basket down. “Bored is better than in pain in my opinion. Don’t worry about it. I brought you a friend!” The dragon was held out as an offering, a cutesy face staring at Lio, “So you won’t get bored.” True to Lio’s expectation, the dragon plush was soft and let loose a soft growl when he squeezed it. It was cute.</p><p>And what made it better was the soft scents of cotton and apple ashes that coated it. “Hmm, what prompted you to think of making this guy a get well soon present?” Lio laid its head onto his lap, petting the soft material, tail nestled between his legs. Galo tilted his head to the side, “I had it like for a while since Matoi decided to adopt it, but she abandoned it after a few days for another toy, unappreciated of how I slaved my ass off to patch it. So, I just thought that you probably will like it. Guess my gut instinct is correct.” He directed a sunny smile towards Lio, radiating happiness all over, delighted that Lio accepted the gift.</p><p>The gesture made Lio feel warm coiling in his chest. “Still, with a gift like this, I wonder if flowers or chocolates will be next.” He teased, testing the waters, subtly trying to see if the man had any intentions. What Galo asked next perplexed him, “Chocolate? Are you hungry? I got some nice fruits from the best orchard the town has to offer.”</p><p>Of course he’s an idiot. Why did Lio think otherwise? This man braved a storm with not a motorcycle, not a helicopter, but a damn horse and a dog to save his sorry butt, so he didn’t die of pneumonia. Seriously, everything screamed idiot from Galo Thymos and yet Lio could only think, ‘My idiot.’ and it snapped him out of his thoughts.</p><p>Okay, slow down, Fotia! You are getting way over your head. The guy does not even hint that he’s interested that way! Even with a question so obvious, he did not get the point. “Hey, you doing okay over there?” Huh? What?</p><p>Lio looked up from the plush and greeted by a plate of beautifully cut apple rabbits.</p><p>“You said you’re hungry. So I thought you’d like some apples.” Galo handed him a toothpick, “I even made them in rabbit shapes. Aren’t they cute?” Oh god, why is he so cute? “Yes, they are. I feel bad for eating it.” But Lio still stabbed at the apple slices and popped it into his mouth. It was cold, sweet and crunchy. “Tastes good. You’ll have to bring me there to get more now.”</p><p>“Sure! But after the doctor declares you’re good to go. Extending the healing period over apples is not worth it.”</p><p>“I have half the mind to shut you up.”</p><p>“Hey, is that how you show your appreciation, firebug? And to think I even made them look like bunnies.” Galo mocked gasp as he grabbed his chest in mock hurt. Lio grabbed at one of the whole apple and shoved it at Galo to shut him up. The man dodged him while laughing heartily, “You have to do better than that.” </p><p>“I swear I’ll get you after I can get my leg on the floor, Mr. Thymos.”</p><p>“Get what after you get your leg on the floor?” The door slid open as Meis and Gueira came back from their errands, armed with a bag of clothes and several tupperware of foods. “Oh hey! You’re the guy from next door!” Gueira exclaimed, making a beeline towards Galo and wrapped his arms around the man. Lio nearly bristled at the familiarity but caught himself just before he could let out a growl. Meis looked at him in surprise since he was helping Lio adjusting his pillow. Gueira bumped his forehead with Galo’s before rubbing noses, “Thank you so much for finding him! How could we ever repay you?”</p><p>Lio wasn’t so sure which one of them he was growling at. Confused, he went back to chewing apples. “You ok, Boss?” Meis was looking at him in concern, “I’m fine.” On the other side, Galo and Gueira were holding each other within arm’s length, “I’m just doing my job though. There’s no way I can ignore someone in need!” Galo answered.</p><p>“But still! We have to repay you.” Gueira was relentless. Meis was about to step in before a ringtone acted up from Galo’s back pocket. “Oh, excuse me for a moment. Hello, Remi?” He stepped out of the room to some privacy and let the three had their moment. Meis pulled on Gueira’s collar to stop him from going after the man. “Get back here. Go help Boss get change and stop pestering the man.” Gueira whined in protest but dutifully helped Lio stand to help him to the bathroom. He helped Lio wiped down a bit with a sponge bath before exchanging the paper gown for a softer black tee and sweatpants that was significantly more comfy for Lio. Meis was adjusting the sheet when Lio came back into the room all refreshed and no longer gross. “So…… It seems like someone got their eyes on Mr. Hero. I didn’t take you to be the type that swooned like a damsel in distress.” Did Lio ever mention that Meis is part shark? No? Well, he was a part shark that was drawn to gossips, like blood in the sea. “Huh? What do you mean?” Gueira looked back and forth between his partner and his friend, one had a smug grin whereas the other was pointedly glaring at him. “I do not.”</p><p>“Sure you do. Explained the bristling when Gueira hugged him.” Gueira gasped, “You like him, Boss? Really!?”</p><p>“Be quiet!” Lio shushed him by smothering a pillow to his face, “And no. I am not having a crush.” Meis’ grin just got much wider, “Oh, I never said anything about a crush.” It was then that Lio realized his mistake, “Shit.” For some reasons, Gueira was strangely excited by the whole aspect, “I’m so happy for you, Boss! To think you actually show interest after what had–!”</p><p>“Gueira!”</p><p> “Did I interrupt something?” Galo was just about to step in as Gueira snapped his mouth shut. Lio imagined what the three of them looked like now, must be a stupid image to present. The air stunk of embarrassment and distress, with a subtle underlining of fear and sadness which Galo had picked up as soon as he was inside. Meis was the first to respond, “I’m afraid we went slightly overboard with the teasing and made Boss flustered.” It wasn’t off the mark but not quite the truth but it did seem to reassured Galo from reacting, even though he frowned, “That’s not nice. Lio needs to rest to heal, riling him isn’t the best thing to do.” At least the two alphas had the decency to look ashamed at Galo’s reprimanding.</p><p>“Did you finish your phone call?” Lio asked to dispute the eerily domestic atmosphere, which had Galo putting on a disappointing face, “Oh, yeah. My team’s second I command wants me to be present for something, so I’m here to cut the visit short. Wish I had more time.” A little sigh punctuated the last sentence, making Meis perked up with a hint of mischievousness shining in his eyes, “Why don’t we exchange phone numbers? Promare’s been getting annoying for wanting to play with your dog after everything.” He suggested. Gueira slapped his palm on Lio when he was about to protest. Of course these two lovebirds would choose this kind of moment to betray him, Lio thought in dismay.</p><p>Galo, unsuspecting of Meis’ intent gladly agreed. Their phones called out in merry tune as they exchanged numbers. Meis walked the man out talking pleasantly, this time leaving Lio alone with Gueira. Which cue Lio to hit his friend with the closest thing he had on him. The plush that Galo brought.</p><p>“You two are so nosy! Why don’t you keep it to yourself!” Lio shouted more in embarrassment than in anger, flustered that his friends deemed it fit to be matchmakers. “Aww, but Boss~ You need friends beside the two of us.'' Gueira tried to reason, “What if something terrible like this happens again? I’m afraid that what if we can’t be there when you need us. I’m sorry if we’re meddling but we just want you to be safe and healthy.” Words struck hard on the vulnerable part of Lio’s heart, tearing partially healed wounds. “I’m sorry for worrying you two.”</p><p>“Guess I wasn’t as good at avoiding trouble as I should.” He hugged the plush close, inhaling apple and sun to calm as Gueira approached for a hug. Meis joined in the self pity party when he came back, sitting at the edge of the bed and wounding his arms around the duo.</p><p> </p><p>Lio was lounging on the living room couch, finally released from the strict bed rest in the clinic after three days of lying around bored and no Galo. Not that he wasn’t on bed rest now, it’s just that at least he got more entertainment in the mansion. Dr. Lucas declared his wounds were healing nicely, only thing that needed to pay attention was his sprained ankle. He was told that he was luckily to make it out with such mild injuries, that the sprain would heal after two to three weeks but precautions still needed if Lio wants to have full reign of movement control over it.</p><p>So now, he was instructed by Meis to stay still until the ligaments healed before he can be allowed to walk and throws a pink squeaky ball across the living room in a game of fetch with Promare. There was a period of time that Promare would stare longingly out of the window. When Lio realized where the window directed at, he had to laugh at the absurdity of his dog already being friends with Galo’s dog. Meis would let the dog outside when he’s around but when it’s only Lio, there wasn't much he could do to help Promare to score a date.</p><p>A tug gained Lio’s attention when he felt Mr. Plush was being pulled out of his hold. Yes, he named the dragon Mr. Plush, cause why not? It was soft and nice to cuddle with and it was given to him by Galo, so “No, Promare. This is mine. You have your own doll to play with.” Lio brought plenty of toys for Promare and there’s a flame shaped doll with a cute face that the dog absolutely adored. The mutt was insistent about pulling Mr. Plush’s tail, which made Lio pull it back, turning it into a mock game of tug. “Promare. Let go.” The authority in his tone forced obedience upon the dog before he let go of the dragon’s tail, “That’s a good boy. Why do you go fetch your favorite toy? Then we can lie together.” Promare barked and dashed to fetch his toy.</p><p>During the wait, Lio had smothered his face onto Mr. Plush, drawing a quiet gao from it and inhaled the subtle scents clinging on the cloth, already mixed by his own. It was nice and heady, coaxing calm into Lio. His brain was getting fuzzy, sounds muted from the background as his eyes glazed over. It’s like falling onto a soft surface, letting it engulfs until you’re drowning underneath it, slowly losing control over yourself and somehow it felt right. Lio maneuvered his body on the couch, so that he could curl the plush all around him like a boa constrictor, relinquishing his mind the tempting siren calling his name.</p><p>“ –o! Lio!”</p><p>What’s going on? Why is it so noisy? Wha –?</p><p>Sticky wet drew a strip straight across of his face, jolting Lio back into reality with a feeling of lost crashing down. “W– What?” In front of him was Promare, tongue rolling out dripping with drool, which explained the wetness across the bridge of his nose. Gueira was slightly behind the dog and Meis was hanging over the back of the couch, both frowning in concern. “Back with us, Lio? You really got it bad, Boss.”</p><p>“Wa…… you’r talk’in…… bout?” Lio slurred.</p><p>“Well……” Both alphas exchanged looks, “Just now, you were scent intoxicated.”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“What!?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Route 4: Simmering Under the Late Summer Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was an embarrassing moment for Lio, to be found being scent intoxicated on a stranger’s scent. Thankfully, Lio was only starting to submerge into it before Promare found him unresponsive to his barking and tried to call him back. Gueira and Meis merely came back from getting groceries in time to witness it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scent intoxication, or more commonly known as scent drunk. It was a common phenomenon when someone encountered a particular scent that complemented their, no matter how rare it was nowadays. Old wives tales said that scent intoxication shows a bond between two individuals, that they were soulmates, decided as a fated pair by the gods, romanticized by storytellers, make-believed stories to attract readers and listener while the truth was entirely something else. Scientific researches proved that scent intoxication was the result of biochemical complement reaction of the human body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hormonal chemicals released through the scent gland were unique to every individual, and in return each of them had a unique chemical composition that made their owner react to it. The symptoms were usually similar to how one got drunk on alcohol, and then they would slowly succumb into a headspace. Scent intoxication headspace was dangerous if occurred in public, seeing individuals could have injured themselves unknowingly by placing themselves in danger. So, it was not a good thing for it to happen, where one was to become scent drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio was lucky to enter his headspace when he was within safe quarters, which would be devastating if he was scent drunk in public, for both in health and image. The only thing damaged was his pride as his friends teased him about, all the while waving their phone at him, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you give it a read?” Meis passed over his phone, the screen showed a text message.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Galo: Hi! I was wondering if you’re free to meet tomorrow for a doggy date?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Galo: Matoi had been whining at me non-stop for the last few days. (Attached video)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure. Why not? :Meis</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lio thought he was seeing things because he swore that Meis had agreed to it. “I did agree on your behalf, Boss.” Meis piped up, making Lio almost dropping it, “Wha – Why would you do that!” Gueira cupped his hands below Lio’s just in case, “Promare was getting love sick and you need some fresh air. Not like ya doing anything sitting around, Boss.” It was clear now that the two of them were planning something and Lio decided he did not like that something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, he ended up being forced to dress up nice yet casual, Promare’s leash in hand and waiting for Galo to arrive with Matoi on the living room couch. Gueira even dressed Promare with a red bow instead of his leather collar, saying something that was along the line a man must be presentable on a first date, so his date will have a nice first impression. Lio would love to pop that little bubble, seeing that the date had already seen the both of them at their worst…… Maybe not the worst, but still not a wonderful first impression. At the look of Gueira’s face made Lio kept the thought in. Ugh, the things he did for these meddlesome couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang and Lio sat up a little straighter. Promare perked up as he lifted his head and barked. Lio was reaching for his crutch but Gueira beat him to the punch to turn on the intercom. Galo’s face showed up on the small screen, “Hey, man! Mind if I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea sure!” He buzzed Galo in. “Hey, big guy! Glad to see you drop by.” Pleasantries exchanged as Galo led Matoi in on her leash. Promare immediately darted to her side, tail wagging like crazy. “Hi, Lio! How are you today?” Lio cleared his throat, “I’m doing fine, ankle sprained aside.” The medication was helping with the injuries, the bruise had already starting to turn into a shade of green. The sprain was the worst one among all, hindering movement. “Glad you’re doing ok. But you didn’t tell me you still need crutches to walk around. I would have chosen another time after they healed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry about it. Meis had a playroom set up just for the occasion, since I couldn’t very well walk for a long period of time. Please follow me.” He took the crutches and walked towards the door, leading them to the mansion’s garden. “This place is huge!” Galo seemed to be truly amazed by the garden, regardless of the bare state it was in. “It’s a pity there isn’t much grass for them to play hide and seek though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only have people to clean it up, not a gardener, so……” Twin barks echoed throughout the area as the dogs began their chase once the leashes were released. Lio led Galo to sit under the shade which Meis set up for them. There was a plate of cookies and a jar of cold orange juice set out, as well as two bowls of dog food and water for the canines. Promare led Matoi in a game of run and chase expertly across the vast garden, darting in and out between the unused flower beds. “Shouldn’t you be tending to the farm though? At this time of the day.” Lio poured out a glass for Galo as Promare passed by behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was well after noon by now, Galo should be tending to his chores rather than hanging out for a doggy date. The summer heat was warm during this time of year, clouds drifting in the sky covering the sun, “I normally got my chores done around noon, unless it’s harvest day or wool day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have sheep?” Lio asked in interest, for he had never seen a real life barn animal before. Galo laughed, “Yeah! And goats, chickens and a horse. It’s tough work taking care of all of them, but satisfying when harvest is plenty. Have you ever been to a farm?” Promare ran back to them with a stick in his mouth, Matoi hot on his tail. “No. The animals I used to have are dogs and cats, nothing bigger than that.” Lio took the stick and flung it as far as possible, both dogs chased after it like loose cannon. “Well, you’re free to visit my place anytime you want! I’ll give you a tour around the property, if you want. I’d understand if you don’t. Most city folks don’t enjoy getting swarmed by farm animals or dirty with mud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio hummed in response, “You’ll be surprised by my tolerance to dirt. One is not able to keep Promare without enduring the messes he made daily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he knew Lio was talking behind his back, Promare ran back towards them barking. Galo got up from his seat and caught Promare as the dog attacked him with tongue and saliva. “Oh my –! Down boy! Down! You’re getting slobber all over me!”  Matoi clearly had no love for kiss attacks, instead she walked over to Lio’s side and sat down to put her head on his lap, looking up at him panting. He gingerly put his hand behind her ears for a scratch. “Who’s a good girl? Yes, you are.” The collie huffed in delight. Galo was wrestling with Promare on the ground, both hands rubbing the dog’s flank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice, spending time together like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> -------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brace came off nicely, now that his ankle had healed. Lio rotated it slowly, testing his newly regained mobility. Meis and Gueira flanked his side, waiting with baited breath. They watched Lio carefully applied weight onto his legs and stood up without any trouble. “You did it, Boss!” Gueira launched himself at Lio, tackling him in a hug. Happy tears flowed down his cheek as he happily laughed. “Shall we go out for some food to celebrate? I heard the town has a Farmer’s Market at the square on a bi-weekly basis. The market is open from Saturday to Sunday, items that were selling each day depends on the merchants and farmers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! You could use the exercise! It’s not far from the mansion, probably a ten minutes walk.” Gueira added, jumping up and down like a child, “Are you saying I’m out of practice, hmm?” The hum was a subtle growl that promised hurt. It was something that made Meis and Gueira not to challenge his authority. Well, most of the time anyway. “Nope! I did not say that! I just said I’m out of practice!” The red-haired alpha hurriedly corrected himself, nothing wanting to risk Lio pouncing on him with a chokehold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis chuckled at their antics, fully knowing that Lio was mock threatening, “I’ll get prepared right away. It’ll be best if you change into something more comfortable, Boss.” Lio rolled his eyes, “I like my leathers.”, but still obediently walked back up into his room to fetch a change of more breathable clothing. Promare was already prepared as he had his walking leash in his jaws, waiting by the door patiently for the three humans to finish their preparation. All three emerged with a casual look of soft cotton shirt and a mix of slacks or jeans. Lio still went with black, while Meis and Gueira continued with pink and sky blue as their own trend. The dog barked when Gueira took the leash and hooking it to his collar, tail wagging in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today’s weather was rather sunny, with the occasional clouds floating in the sky, blocking the sun momentarily. The ten minutes walk was refreshing on its own, warm summer breeze caressed Lio’s hair, ruffling them playfully. As they got closer to the town square, the more people they saw along the route. It was bustling with people when they finally got to the square, stalls lining up in a straight row following the edge of the square and some were centered in the middle of it. From what Lio could see, most of them were selling raw ingredients like vegetables and fruits, fresh as daisy. Gueira had let Promare guided them among the crowd, following the scent of grill meat for the food. Meis got one skewer of meat for each of them, barring Promare since dogs cannot eat the heavily seasoned meat. The pooch whined for a while until Lio gave and took out a pack of snack for the dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued on, passing by some fruit stalls, vegetable stalls, juice, clothings and many more. There were even some that sold wine and honey.  Lio was fascinated by the view, until a voice hollered across the area with its baritone, calling to Lio’s ear like a siren’s call. “Fresh vegetables! Freshly harvested vegetables and fresh eggs!” He followed towards the voice, stopping a few ways away from the stall. The table was stuffed with baskets full of vegetables and cartons of eggs, waiting to be brought. A wall of customers surrounded the stall, choosing their prizes to buy and all the while flirting with the shirtless beta farmer. Galo had a straw hat on his head and a towel draped across his shoulders. His exposed skin was gaining a generous tan from all the labors he had on the farm, coated with a light sheen of sweat, glimmering under the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the man looked up from his work, their eyes met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo perked up like a Christmas light, waving his arm frantically at them. “Hey! Nice to see you guys! Been walking around?” The man asked as he rang up another customer. “Yea, I’m off the ankle brace now. So we thought of getting something for a small celebration.” Meis and Gueira had seen themselves off a couple stalls down from Galo’s, giving them a false sense of privacy. Nosy bastards…… Lio thought to himself, knowing fully that they just want to have gossip material on Lio’s non-existence love life. Galo’s customers consisted of various people, while half of them were middle-aged ladies, the other half were women in their prime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a girlfriend yet, Galo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I introduce my cousin to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you workout? We can work out together if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The women were chattering without any reserves, hoping to get the man for themselves. Galo had politely declined all of them while smiling his thousand watts smile, making all of them swooned and blushed prettily. Lio came closer until he was right in front of the stall when the ladies finally left, “Celebration huh? Then feel free to look around and pick anything you like! It’s on the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Galo, I shouldn’t impose……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem. Think of it as a gift for your recovery!” Galo handed a basket to Lio, “It’s all freshly picked this morning, so help yourself to it.” Lio had tried to refuse, saying that he should be paying for the goods, but “I insisted. Please?” Damn the man for having a pair of puppy dog eyes. How is this Lio’s life? And don’t think he can’t hear the other two were laughing over there. He threw a glare at Meis and Gueira’s direction, earning two thumb ups instead. Promare paid them no mind, busy eating his food. Accepting the basket, “You insisted, so don’t blame me if I manage to bleed you dry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo flashed a toothy grin, “Bring it on, firebug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goods presented on the table were plenty fresh, beads of water glittered under the sun, enhancing the presentation. The cucumbers were delicately small, but seemed to promise a nice crunch with how well the fruit grew. Lio selected a handful of it and turned to the tomatoes, they were nicely ripened to a deep color yet still felt slightly firm when Lio gently squeezed them. He also picked several corn cobs and some bell peppers with different colors. Galo was ringing up another customer who visited to get some okras and eggs, chatting with them in enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio bent slightly to observe the big, round watermelons Galo had on the ground, just to feel a slap on his backside, startling him into dropping the basket in his hands. “Hey there, beautiful. What do you say about getting some with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear coursed through Lio’s veins like ice, freezing him solid. His brain ran in overdrive, powered by adrenaline, prompting him to react, to revolt this disrespectful being of a human, “Don’t touch me!” He growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> -----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This Saturday’s weather was forecasted to be sunny and occasionally cloudy throughout the day, and the best kind of weather for the Farmer’s Market. Galo had already loaded his wares onto the cart fastened to Nana’s harness. The horse nickered when Galo patted at his neck, “Come on, boy. We have a long day going today.” Taking the reins, Galo led Nana towards the square to get started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the square, it was still early enough to not see anyone else beside fellow vendors setting up their stalls. Galo led the cart to his reserved spot, parking it behind and getting started on unloading the cart. He mostly sells vegetables and some fruits harvested from the farm fresh when he can. Egg supplies had been plenty with the hens in healthy condition and good appetite. Vegetables went to the left side of the table, arranging according to number, size and weight of the species. Fruits went to the right side but didn’t take up too much space with the small amount of selection. The egg cartons went slightly more right than the fruits, while the watermelons lied in their basket on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The market officially starts operating at ten in the morning, but that didn’t stop anyone from trying to get by earlier. Aina had stopped by at one point for a friendly chat about their week and promised Galo to take Nana home for now and bring him back tomorrow for cleaning up. The clock that hung high up at the entrance of the square showed it had passed eleven and the crowd had significantly increased. All of Galo’s friends had stopped by for a simple visit, some of them like Ignis and Varys had brought some vegetables from him, still declining his offer of gifting them. So, Galo resorted to giving them friend discounts and he didn’t take no for an answer much to their dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the time flies, the market has only gotten even livelier with the amount of visitors they’re having. Galo had been busy with wrapping up purchases and finding changes for his customers. It was when he looked up, he felt like his breath was taken away. In the gleam of the mid-afternoon sun, there stood Lio in his all black glory. He looked soft and delicate despite all the gloomy color, like an ethereal spirit that descended from heaven. Galo had long since discarded his shirt to counter the weather, keeping his face shielded with a straw hat. He waved towards the man before he knew it, “Hey! Nice to see you guys! Been walking around?” Galo wrapped up another purchase before handing it to a customer, Lio had approached his stall, while Meis and Gueira gave him a thumb up and wink before slinking away a couple stalls down with Promare towing along at their side. Why did they do that?  “Yea, I’m off the ankle brace now. So we thought to get something for a small celebration.” Lio came closer but got blocked off by a group of women standing in front of the stall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo knew them, but not personally. Some of them were the town’s residents, while the others were visitors from outside and all of them had one thing in common. They always visited him at the Farmer’s Market. While Galo was glad for the income that came with the sales but to be honest, it was tiring to hear the same thing again and again from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One had always asked whether he’s in a relationship. The others would ask if they could introduce a girl to him, commonly a sister or a cousin. The rest would flirt with him like no tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a girlfriend yet, Galo?” It was a woman in her fifties, who lived on the other side of town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I introduce my cousin to you?” This was a woman from the next town, somehow always has different sisters or cousins to introduce. Galo always had to decline her meddling with perfunctory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you workout? We can work out together if you don’t mind.” This was a woman from the city that somehow showed up every time when the market was in business. Galo wasn’t sure why she thought they would be good to work out together. Surely she wouldn't be able to keep up with how tedious and tiring the farm works are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo merely smiled in his default polite thousand watts smile (courtesy of Lucia), armed with pearly whites, “Aww, it be nice, but I don’t think I have the time for it though.” Then, he flashed them a cute puppy face that he knew the ladies would swoon over, making them flustered and blushed prettily before sending them their way with a merry “Hope to see you again~!” Once they were out of earshot, Galo waved Lio closer until he’s right in front of him. Oh, dear…... He’s more pretty close up. Cheeks flushed like peaches from the heat and sweat trickled down his brows. “Celebration huh? Then feel free to look around and pick anything you like! It’s on the house.” He gestured to the wares between them with a flourish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Galo, I shouldn’t impose……” Lio waved his hands trying to turn down the offer, but Galo handed him a basket to stop his fidgeting hands, “It’s no problem. Think of it as a gift for your recovery! It’s all freshly picked this morning, so help yourself to it.” Lio shook his head, hands gripping tight, “But it’s unfair that you don’t get what you earn for your hard work.” Seems like Lio’s as stubborn as rock, maybe a little persuasion? “I insisted. Please?” Galo put on his best pleading face, which consisted of a pouting lips and big watery eyes and he knew he would win this one, especially when Lio turned to the side to glare at his friends. “You insisted, so don’t blame me if I manage to bleed you dry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, don’t Galo just love a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it on, firebug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo let Lio to fill his basket in peace, tending to another customer who approached to buy something. Looking all serious and focused, Lio picked through Galo’s wares carefully. Galo watched as Lio slowly went through the cucumbers, selecting a handful of it before moving on to the tomatoes. Galo had the fruits fresh this morning, with some help from Aina for getting enough to sell. The corns were still in their leaves hugging them intimately as Lio picked each of them to inspect before deciding on a few of them and putting them in his basket. “Hello, can you wrap me a kilo worth of okras and a dozen eggs, young man?” A granny had approached Galo for assistance, “Sure thing, granny. Would you like them smaller or bigger?” As Galo got distracted with getting a kilogram of okras for his latest customer, he failed to notice a shady presence that had been eyeing someone at his stall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a man that the town was pretty much familiar with, but refused to be associated with. That pathetic excuse of a human had managed to lurk close to Lio, who was bending down to inspect the watermelons and slapped on Lio’s rump, startling the man and had him dropping everything on the ground. Yet he still had the nerve leaning over Lio to say, “Hey there, beautiful. What do you say about getting some with me?” Galo witnessed how Lio’s eyes widen in fear, how his Adam’s apple bobbed beneath the strip of leather covering pale skin, how the thin shoulders subtly trembled.  Fuchsia eyes glared daggers at the man that dared to touch him, “Don’t touch me!” He growled with fangs bared and hackles raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ho, Feisty too.” The man licked his lips as he leered at Lio, “I always like a challenge. Makes it all the sweeter when I get to pound your ass.” Galo decided it was enough when Lio shivered at the vulgar comment in disgust. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave, sir. You are making him uncomfortable.” He walked out from behind the stall, trying to put himself between Lio and the man. Apparently, it only served to make him more unbearable, “Huh? I’m not talking to you, stupid lug. Get out of my way.” His scents flaring in an attempt to make himself more threatening to Galo. The farmer barely reacted to smell, let alone the alpha scent that screamed at him to submit. “I’m not going to repeat it again, Alfred. Leave. Him. Alone.” He growled in return, not backing down from the threat. Lio clung to his fingers shaking, trying to ground himself by grabbing on Galo’s bicep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does this concern you?” The man, Alfred sneered at the warning, “Oh, I get it now. That’s your bitch, isn’t it? What’s good is a beta dick anyways? Ain’t no real man without a knot, babe. Surely you know that.” He turned back to Lio licking his lips, “How bout I show you a good time, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.” Lio grunted in distaste, slinking back behind Galo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alfred! That’s enough!” Galo’s warning made Alfred scoff, voice gaining a deeper growl. At the moment he tried to reach for Lio’s arm, it’s the last thing he’ll ever regret. Lio grabbed at his fingers and bended them back hard and far enough to hear a sickening crunch. Alfred yelped in pain and pulled back his hand, only to have Galo grabbing his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Once the arm was locked, Galo kicked at Alfred’s knees to send him to the ground, further immobilizing the man with his knee pressing to the shoulder blades. The whole thing happened so fast that everyone had only reacted at the scene well after Galo had the sexual predator subdued. “Boss! Are you okay!? We’re sorry for leaving you alone!” Meis and Gueira were the first one to approach after everything, fussing over a spook Lio, smoldering him and glaring at Alfred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was yowling in pain, but still had the nerve to spit insults at Galo. “Damn bitch! How dare you defy me! Your kinds are good for nothing, except begging for knots! How dar –!” Gueira interrupted his speech by sending his face to the ground, grinding it into the gravels, “If I hear one more word from that stinkin’ mouth of yours, I’ll have you begging for mercy like the maggot you are.” The normally sweet scents that clung to him burnt into a charred smell, signifying the rolling anger within as Gueira’s hackles raised. The alpha whimpered at the pain and the authority of a superior scent. Galo had no intention of letting Alfred off that easily, so he was relieved when a voice broke through the murmuring of the crowds surrounding them, “What’s going on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted ways to clear a path as Ignis made his way towards them, Remi following close behind with Varys in tow. Galo guessed that it was Varys that alerted Ignis about the disturbance. “Galo, what’s going on here?” Meis had already tugged Gueira back against side, trying to calm his lover. The alpha was still subdued by Galo, but kept his face still on the ground until Ignis’ boot stopped in front of him. “Alfred.” The man flinched at Ignis’ tone and the freezing scent that was rolling off of him like a winter storm, “I thought we already filed a restraining order against you.” Alfred didn’t dare to breathe out loud at Ignis’ statement. “Explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was bored, okay!? I came here for a change of view!” The alpha yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which a restraining order was filed for you to keep away from it.” Ignis rebutted, silencing Alfred. “Reporting, chief. We caught him red handed at sexually harassing my customer.” Remi came up to them holding a pair of handcuffs, “They said a leopard can’t change its spot. Alfred Staffion, you’re under arrest for violating an order and sexual harassment. You have the right to remain silent.” as he cuffed the alpha. “Anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to talk to a lawyer for advice before we ask you any –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did nothing wrong! It was his fault! He’s the one that seduced me!” Alfred resisted as Remi tried to lead him away, “That bitch should be the one being arrested! Not ME!” A feet hooked at his leg, making him tumbled hard onto the ground, teeth clacking at the impact. Remi had released his hold on him and looked away, clearly trying to ignore the aftermath. Gueira kneeled down, “Well done, bastard. I’ll be happy to see you in court once I have the papers ready. Hope you can find someone who’ll dare to take me on.” The grin he had was downright feral, scaring the shit out of the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis had Remi to escort Alfred down the station and stayed for damage control. Galo knew he would need to make a statement later with Remi, so he saluted Ignis before making his way to where Lio was. Meis was comforting both Lio and Gueira, but it was clear that he was favoring Lio seeing how he had Lio in his arms at the moment. Galo greeted him with a gentle bunt of head, “How he’s doing?” Lio was still a bit shaken up but looked no worse for wear. “Sorry, but the whole thing got him unnerved, so he might be a little unstable right now.” He nodded, lowering himself with hands stabled on his knees to Lio’s eye level. “Hey, you doing okay there? I bet Meis’ embrace is comfortable.” Smiling a toothy grin, “It’s okay now, firebug.” Fuchsia eyes peeked out from behind blonde bangs, “We’re not going to let that man hurt you.” Lio had fully emerged from his hiding place, but kept Meis’ arms around him securely. “Galo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are.” He crooned, calmly pressed the tip of his nose to Lio’s and then rubbed them together trying to coax Lio out of his stupor. Regardless to Meis’ silent shock, Lio nudged back and bumped his forehead against Galo’s repeatedly. “He should be fine after calming down. You should bring him back so he can rest and collect his thought.” Lio reacted immediately at notion, shrugging Meis off and latched onto Galo, nose nuzzling at his cheek and along his jaws, “Woah! You’re cuddly all of the sudden.” Despite the exclaim, Galo wounded an arm around Lio’s shoulders. The flowery sweet scent was more prominent, now that Lio was in close proximity and Galo was having some trouble controlling his urge to bury his nose into Lio’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily Gueira saw fit to interrupt, “Boss, we’re going home now. I want to start prepa –?” He stopped short noticing Lio’s condition and hurriedly eased him from Galo’s arms, “Shit! You don’t look so good, Boss. We need to get back now.” Lio was staring straight without looking at anything, eyes glazed over, easily manipulated into Gueira’s arms. “Sorry, big guy. It seems like we have to cut this date short.” He looked truly apologetic about the situation, even though it was their fault. “It’s okay. I’d worry if I’m in your shoes. Besides, we can still meet next time.” Galo was about to sent them away before he remembered something, “Oh wait!” They watched him fumble behind his stall before emerging with a bag full of veggies and fruits, “Lio had them picked out earlier. Don’t worry, it’s on the house! Hope he get well soon.” They thanked the farmer for his generosity and help before hastily running back to the mansion with Lio and the gifts in tow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> -------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gueira had barely gotten Lio past the front door before he squirmed out of his hold and dashed straight to his room like a hound on blood. Meis and Gueira hot on his heels, stumbling into the room just to find that Lio had curled around the dragon plush that was given the name Mr. Plush, face buried into the fabric and inhaling the lingering scents and wrapping the long serpentine body by rolling on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two times before the week’s over…… You really had it bad, Boss.” Meis watched from the door, a worried frown on his brows. Lio just moaned in response, sinking into headspace, body lax, shoulders slumping as he tried to burrow deeper into the blankets like a bug. “Comfy…… Nice…… Smells warm……Mhmmm……” Being scent intoxicated in such a short time, the only explanation Meis had was that the two of them were a pair made in heaven. “How are we going to explain this to Mama Fotia when we get back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gueira paled at the idea, waving his hands frantically while retreating from Lio’s room, “I need a moment.” and bolted as Meis laughed in amusement. Lio had fallen into a blissful sleep, surrounded by his now favorite scents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> --------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was to be honest, coming out from a headspace after a period of being intoxicated on scents was……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio had never felt this relax in all the twenty three years he’s been living, not even as a carefree child did he felt like a weight was lifted off his chest and any damage to his mentality seemed to lessen quite significantly. The only thing he thought once he awoke was ‘Oh. I had a good sleep.’ Before he realized he slept through the rest of the day after the incident and until the morning next day. Gueira and Meis had noted how he inhaled his breakfast that morning, lured by the delicious fragrance and a rumbling stomach. Even Promare had halted his meal to stare at his owner intriguingly. Lio had huffily retorted, “What? I was hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they leave it at that, not wanting to ruin the rare appetite he managed to acquire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, Lio had returned to his daily lounging inside the manor once again, refusing to step outside of the manor’s perimeter. Not even when Gueira was coaxing him to hang out with Galo. He stated that having Mr. Plush with him is enough, even though he loathed admitting that the scents were getting faint. The plush itself was nice enough to let him forget some stress, but it just wasn’t the same without the scents that clung to the fabric. “Ya know what, Boss? We’ll be in the other room, holler if you need anything.” With that said, he retreated from the room, heading back to the one he’s sharing with Meis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio continued to cocoon himself with Mr. Plush coiling him like a Burmese Python, bathing in the softness. Promare had been entertaining himself around the property, mostly in the bared garden that connected to Thymos Farm’s pasture. Speaking of Promare, that dog was awfully quiet today…… Lio forced himself to leave the wonderful sensation of the couch and plush, trying to locate his supposedly noisy pet. “Promare?” He looked through the window, which showed the view of the garden, but no dog. “Where did you go again?” Lio went through the living room, the kitchen and everywhere Promare would go but no luck was on his side. “Great. Where did he disappear to now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to turn back and searched the perimeter again before a ring from his phone snatched his attention. The screen showed a selfie of Galo and Matoi, both grinning at the camera with pearly whites and at the top of the screen, the entry name showed ‘Dear Future Hubby’, which effectively turned Lio into ten shades of red. While Lio didn’t remember getting Galo’s number, he’d had a good idea who was messing with his phone book. “Hello?” He answered the call after taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey! This is Galo! Is this Lio’s number by any chance?” Galo’s cheerful voice sounded through the speaker, accompanied by background barking. Lio steeled his nerve, glad that they were over the phone, “Yes, Lio speaking. What do I own the pleasure of you phoning me?” Smooth, Lio, smooth. Galo laughed heartily at the question, “Oh, I don’t know. How about you missing someone from that big fancy mansion of yours?” Now that he pointed it out, Lio could pick up another set of barking. “Is Promare right beside you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Big boy kinda breached through security and slightly spook the herds but no one’s hurt. Hey, boy! Calm down!” Galo got a tad bit distracted as Lio heard some shuffling sound over the mic. “So anyways, you mind coming out to fetch him? Pretty sure he dug a hole somewhere around the fence.” Lio headed back to his room to grab for a change of clothes, “Where would you like to meet?” and bumped into Meis on the hallway, “You’re heading out? Is it Mr. Hotstuff?” He swatted at Meis but the man dodged it, all the while laughing, “Take good care of Boss, big guy! Or me and Gueira are coming after your butt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here and let me get change!” Lio screeched, shooing Meis away as his friend ran downstairs, laughter echoing through the mansion. “Well you can tell Meis not to worry. I’ll keep you safe from any danger. By the way, could you meet me by your garden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, when Lio got to the garden, there was a dug out hole that didn’t exist before beneath the fence. Lio concluded Promare had dug it, so he can go play with Matoi but was caught red handed by Galo. He took the key to the garden’s gate from the store and unlocked the gate. Galo mentioned he would be waiting here…… Was he too early?  A shrill neigh had pierced through the quiet abruptly, startling Lio as a series of thudding vibrations through the ground, until a large body stopped right in front of him, braying loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a horse. A huge horse with Galo riding on its back, like how the movies showed tall, dark and handsome appearing like some hero coming to the rescue, but of course it was just a fantasy. Galo halted the horse like any normal rider would without any of his usual fanfare, the dogs hovering around them excitedly. “Promare! When did you dig that hole!?” Lio reacted when Promare sniffed at the hem of his trousers, grabbing his collar to scold him. The mutt folded his ears guiltily, eyes averted when Lio pointed to the hole he dug this morning. Galo watched in amusement as Lio disciplined Promare, while the horse whinnied softly at the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry you had to see that. I don't know what came over him.” He apologized, flustered that Galo saw him like this. The farmer dismounted, “It’s fine. How are you feeling? Any better since?” Lio knew what he was trying to ask, although he would rather not talk about it, but something making him want to talk about it with Galo. “I’m fine. A bit shaken, but fine overall.” Well, he was technically telling the truth. “I’m glad. I was worried, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you free right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Huh? Why?” Lio was confused. Galo was gently patting the horse’s neck, “How about a little stroll with me through the woods? The weather’s beautiful today. A perfect day for a walk.” He thought about it, seeing no harm in the plan. Meis already knew he would be outside with Galo, and this time the chance of getting lost in the forest was small with a local resident, so Lio made up his mind, “Sure. I’m free for the rest of the day anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo perked up like Christmas came early, “Cool! Come on!” He held out his hand, which Lio accepted and pulled him towards the gigantic horse, “Wait! You don’t mean by!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horse nickered when Galo got them close enough, trying to nose Lio, “Meet my rescue horse, Deus ex Machina. I call him Nana for short.” Lio’s hand was guided by Galo’s, palm facing upwards and fingers wide as he placed a sugar cube on top, “Keep them open so he won’t bite your fingers accidentally.”  Nana happily accepted the offer, munching on the sugar while Galo focused on getting Lio mount onto the saddle. Nana was a tall horse, standing at 173 centimeters, providing a whole new point of view for Lio, “This…… is amazing…… Is this how tall people see?” Galo had settled behind Lio, taking the rein, “Pretty much. Is everyone settled?” At the twin barking and Lio’s nod, he snapped the rein and Nana took off towards the woods in a steady gallop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind blew at Lio’s face, tousling his hair in every direction, yet he laughed ecstatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This time, it started with a scorching heat threatening to swallow him alive. The flames formed the look of the demon, with burning tongue and flaring fangs, closing in with jaws open wide. Galo felt his joints locked in fear as the demon trudged towards him, salivating lava as it approached. Overwhelmed, Galo’s brain kick started his legs, forcing him to run.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help! Somebody, please help!” Galo recognized this place, recognized the walls and the pictures of families which the blaze were merrily swallowing into a blacken crisp. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he heard the demon behind his trails, growling, roaring and howling in glee, determining to turn Galo into a burning demise. “Help! Please!” Smokes obstructed his view and started to choke him, hot and scorching.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Galo tripped on a rug as he headed for the front door, frame already burning. The whole house trembled as the demon trampled across the hall, heading straight towards Galo, fangs bared, ready to devour. “Galo!” A high pitched voice called out, Galo could feel a small hand grab his wrist, pulling him through the door, “Over here!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lio!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>The demon chomped down </span></em><span>and</span> <span>Galo woke up</span><em><span>.</span></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Route 5: To The End in Which The Past Leads To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The weather was nice, sunny in the morning but slightly windy near afternoon, despite Galo had just relieved a long forgotten nightmare. It was rare for him to dream about that incident since it happened 15 years ago. Galo had forgotten a lot of things from the fire that changed his life, sacrificing a huge chunk of memories to protect himself from the trauma. However, he’s been having weird dreams recently. It used to be subtle, vague, like grasping wisp, but this time everything felt so real……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And did he just dream about Lio? Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matoi’s barks had snapped him out of his musing, reminding him that he was going to be late for work. Farm chores by now were therapeutic to Galo, he mostly relies on muscle memories to tide him through work when he’s having a bad day. The barn animals were nice enough not to cause him any trouble but Matoi was eyeing him every chance she got before she had to depart to herd. By the time it was close to afternoon, Galo had recovered enough to be himself again. A soft whinny sounded behind him before a blunt and warm solid nudged his back. Turning around, it was Nana and he was nudging Galo towards the hook where he kept the rein, “You want to go for a ride, boy?” Nana neighed as he bobbed his head up and down, waiting patiently for Galo to attach it to his hackamore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abiding to his wish, Galo led Nana out of the barn and headed towards the pasture for a few laps, clearing both his mind and Nana’s. On their second lap, a familiar bark was heard from the direction where the sheep was grazing, then Matoi’s bark was heard and Galo had a pretty good idea what had happened. He urged his steed towards the noise and found true to his prediction, Promare was playing chase with Matoi behind him, barking at him for disturbing her work. The dog wagged his tail harder when he spotted Galo approaching, leaping around as an invitation to play. Judging by the dirt on Promare’s fur, the pooch definitely had dug a hole somewhere to trespass. “Keep him in check, Matoi. I’m going to call his owner.” Luckily, Galo had managed to obtain Lio’s number when Meis offered it to him with a selfie of him as exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had Lio agreed to meet him at the mansion’s garden fence. Before that, he had to get the herd back inside, so blowing the whistle that he kept around his neck, beckoning them to go back to the pens. Matoi kept up her work of herding those who kept trying to leave the formation. They were running late when the sheep were finally inside, “We’re late! Come on, Nana! Let’s get those bad boys pumping!” Nana reared up neighing, darting towards the vast field as soon as his front hoofs touched the ground. “Matoi! Promare! Keep up!” The dogs barked in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio was right at where they agreed to meet, looking startled by Nana’s presence but was quickly distracted by Promare. Galo dismounted to get close to Lio, asking about his health. He could see the inner turmoil that showed on Lio’s face but did not pry about it, letting Lio assured that he was fine. A breeze blew, reminding Galo that today was a fine day and an idea popped into his mind. “Are you free right now?” He inquired, confusing Lio as he patted Nana’s neck. “How about a little stroll with me through the woods? The weather’s beautiful today. A perfect day for a walk.” Lio thought about it, before giving a confirmation, “Sure. I’m free for the rest of the day anyways.” A flash of excitement sparked in Galo’s chest as he held out his hand to Lio, “Cool! Come on!”, guiding him towards his steed, “Wait! You don’t mean by!?” Lio seemed to be spooked by Nana’s build, so Galo ought to fix it. At least Nana seemed to remember the man he saved a few weeks ago, sticking his nose to explore Lio. “Meet my rescue horse, Deus ex Machina. I call him Nana for short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided Lio how to feed Nana a sugar cube and helped them bond, before helping the smaller man onto Nana’s back and mounting up himself behind. “That’s a weird name…… But who am I to judge?” The awe of seeing from another perspective had made Lio forget about the name fiasco, “This…… is amazing…… Is this how tall people see?” Galo chuckled at the question and snapped the rein once he’s sure everyone was buckled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride was nice and calm with the periodically rocking from the galloping. They enjoyed how the breeze messed with their hair, how the dogs would try to outrun Nana, only for the horse to beat them in their game of chase. The sun was much softer now in the intermediate of summer and fall, flocks of clouds getting more time floating in the sky, providing occasional shades for the Earth. Galo guided Nana through a path with the trees lining along on both sides, “It used to lead somewhere in the forest decades ago, but it got forgotten and I’m probably the only one who still takes a walk here.” It was pretty scenic route to take for horseback riding, with the leaves slowly changing to a golden brown day by day, the air turning more crisp and cool, instead of being boiling hot. Autumn was approaching and approaching fast without anyone knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo looked down and got mesmerized by how the speckles of light scattered on Lio’s cheek, enhancing the natural elven beauty he possessed, calling to him. Lio was beautiful with an unbridled smile on his face. It made him hoping to be able keep this moment eternally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The path eventually led them back to the town, even if it’s the opposite side of the farm. “Hey, you’re hungry? I’m thinking of getting lunch from Foresight Winery.” Galo pointed to the establishment roughly a mile from them. It was large, more like an orchard with the acres of land the property owned and the seemingly endless rows of trees. “Lunch at a winery? Trying to get me drunk before a proper date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I would never!” A scandalized look marred Galo’s face, prompting Lio to laugh, “I’m just messing with you, dummy.” Lio smiled coyly at the flushed cheeks, “You’re mean. Teasing me like that.”Galo huffed without malice, yet gave in seconds later joining Lio in laughter. Nana halted obediently when they reached the main entrance of Foresight Winery. There was a hitching post set up by the owners when they realized some of their visitors like to come by horseback. Galo helped Lio dismounted and tied Nana to the post before he led them inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interior design had a classic nineteenth century taste to it, yet felt homey to anyone who visited. The receptionist took one look at Galo and directly gestured them down the hall, “Mr. Foresight is in the winery, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! Come on, Lio. Let’s get you introduced to the owner.” Galo was very familiar with the structure of the winery, walking down the complex construction and turning corners without hesitation until they reached the door that led to the winery. “Kray! Are you in here? Hello~!” A well built man with slicked back blonde hair poked out from behind one of the enormous wine barrels, “You do know I can hear you perfectly, Galo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Kray~!” Galo greeted with a boisterous cheer as he bunted heads with Kray while Lio followed behind him, “Oh, meet my new friend, Lio! He’s visiting at the moment. Lio, this is Kray! He used to play with me when I’m younger.”  The farmer introduced them and let them greet each other by touching noses, “It’s nice to meet you, Lio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise.” Kray’s scent mixed in well in the winery with all the maturing wine shut tight in their respective barrels, “I assumed you’re here for lunch?” The brewer gestured for them to follow, “You’re in luck then. I believe Biar will be doing the lunch for another ten minutes, why don’t we drop in for a visit?” Galo agreed with full enthusiasm, “Biar is Kray’s wife. She managed the wine tasting and café part of the job. Her food is divine, I’m telling you.” The aforementioned Biar was a pretty lady with a cold exterior, but she’s nice after one got used to her. The woman was indeed setting out lunch for her husband and the rest of their workers. She perked up a little at Galo’s presence, “Good afternoon, Galo and Galo’s guest. Take a seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch with Kray was always fancy. Today, Biar had prepared a large helping of Bolognese spaghetti, mixed with a generous amount of ground beef and veggies. After lunch, they went for a tour with Kray explaining what they do in the winery, showing how they would pick the grape, crushing them and fermenting them. It was nearly evening when they decided to go back, Kray had walked them out, even gifting a bottle of good wine to Lio as an impromptu housewarming gift, “Thanks for having us over. I had a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I should be thanking you for keeping Galo in line the whole time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I can hear you two right here you know!” Galo had pulled Nana over, a mock pout on his lips that made Lio wanted to bite at. He helped Lio mount once again before bidding farewell to the Foresight couple, “I’ll visit again when I’m free! See you later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio was in a good mood the whole day after saying goodbye to Galo, not even the teasing he received from Meis and Gueira about his date could sour his mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> -------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Autumn had settled in nicely, leaves a fiery red mixed in with gold and brown, fluttering onto the ground like popped confetti. Small forest critters had been skittering around fallen leaves, scavenging for food in preparation for the upcoming winter. Lio even managed to spot some raccoons searching for food near their kitchen’s trash can. The town market had been steadily gaining late summer crops and planting a fresh batch of autumn crops for the next three months. And finally, it was the day that Lio got a call from the clinic, informing him that he may come to the clinic to see how his wound was healing and whether the stitches can be removed. Lio relayed the message to Meis and Gueira, immediately checking their schedule with the Dr. Lucas for an appointment, which was set on this Friday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day arrived without any flourish, the sky was free of any clouds, a subtle mention for the probability of no rain for the rest of the day. Meis had everyone awake early that morning with the compensation of a simple breakfast, “Boss should eat lighter for the appointment later, just as a precaution.” They left the mansion sometime after ten, walking there alleviated some of Lio’s anxiety and he hoped that his wound had healed enough for the stitches to be removed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The local clinic still sat the same from Lio’s memory a few weeks ago, the only difference was that there seemed to be a lot more patients visiting that Lio could remember. “Is it always that busy?” He mused but entered the establishment at Gueira’s urging. The receptionist smiled as she saw them walking in, “Hello, sirs. How may I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an appointment with Dr. Lucas at ten thirty.” Her fingers danced across the keyboard, keying in information, “Are you Mr. Fotia with a checkup appointment?” She keyed in a few more things into her computer after Lio gave his affirmation. “Dr. Lucas shall be with you shortly. Please take a seat in the lobby and we’ll call for you after the current patient.” The lobby was nearly packed full, most with red cheeks and runny nose. Lio suspected it was probably a seasonal flu that got around this time of the year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Lio Fotia. Please follow me.” A nurse popped out from one of the doors calling Lio’s name after a ten minutes wait. Both of his friends saw him off from the lobby as the nurse led him to the doctor. Dr. Lucas’ office was a simple white, with the stereotypical clinical charts that decorated his walls and shelves full of books and anatomy statues on display. The doctor himself seemed pleased to see Lio when he caught sight of him, “Good morning, Mr. Fotia. How are we doing today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing fine, doctor.” Dr. Lucas hummed as he gestured for Lio to sit on the medical bed, “Please take a seat. It’s been several weeks since I saw you last time. I’m glad that there wasn’t any further complication to your injuries. Now, shall we check how you are recovering?” Lio let the doctor check his ankle first, gingerly rotating it, “Your ankle had recovered splendidly, though I would suggest continuing therapy exercises, so there won’t be any serious side effects.” He showed some physical therapy practice for Lio to do back at home, “Keep it up and it should be as good as new.” Then he motioned for Lio to roll up his pants leg, displaying the skin marred with thread and scar tissues, “How is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It healed up finely, I would say. A bit of scarring but it’s normal for a gash that big. Now, hold still.” Dr. Lucas fetched a pair of surgical scissors and guided the blades to snip at the stitches. The threads came off painlessly, leaving a line of thin silvery scar behind. “There, all better.” The doctor got rid of the surgical remnants and came back with a bottle of clear lotion, “This will help with scarring.” He applied the cream on the scar, giving instruction on how to reduce scarring. After a few more exchanges regarding therapy and recovery diet, Lio left the doctor’s office with a list of suggestions. The hall led back to the lobby was slightly deserted, seeing no reason to continue lingering, Lio walked back the way he came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got distracted by a nurse rushing by and crashed his nose into a flat surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was solid yet soft and warm, accompanied by a familiar scent that Lio wished to drown in every night. “Sorry! Oh hey! Fancy seeing you here!” Does the guy even have an inside voice? “Good morning, Galo. Nice to see you too. What brings you here?” Galo had a stack of papers in his hand, which he was waving about, “Oh! I’m here to deliver something for the clinic, so I’m heading back right now. Walk with me?” Lio followed the man down the hall, chatting about their day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Galo! Galo! You forgot to take the statement!” A young lady’s voice called out to them when they got to the lobby. Galo turned towards the call, a lady with pink hair and white robe was jogging from the end of the hall. Lio followed suit, just to get slam in by a wave of scent that radiated from the lady doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio could feel the cold claws of fear grabbing him, sharp tips digging in vulnerable spots. The whispers of sweet nothings by the devil echoed in his ear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Look at you…… What a beautiful omega. You’ll be mine, won’t you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The words dug up from the deeper end of his mind, seizing his heart with terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound was so distressed that even Galo was shocked by the intensity of it. He confronted the source of it, which was standing by his side, hands clutching to blonde strands, face contorted in agony. “Lio!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BOSS!” Twin cries shouted from across the lobby, as Lio’s friends sprinted from their seats upon the scream. The area was instantly flooded with a smell of sugary rose turned bitter and rancid, like decaying, like someone was boiling a pot of rotting meat and spiced it up with a handful of ginger, honey, cinnamon and a dash of lavender. It was a putrid odor, sickening and disgusting and heartbroken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis and Gueira had flanked Lio, trying their best to emit calming scents to him, to smooth him from the horror that snatched his consciousness. Still, it was not working so well. The lady doctor, Heris looked concerned, trying to near the panicking man. However, when she stepped closer, Lio let out another blood curdling scream, “DON’T TOUCH ME!!! DON’T TOUCH ME!!! DON’T COME NEAR ME!!!” Gueira had attempted to get close, “Boss, you’re panicking. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOOOOOO!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that shriek, Lio shrugged off his friends and bolted for the exit, refusing to heed any of the worried words they threw at him. “We need to go after him! Gueira!” Meis hollered at his partner, Gueira seemed to be shocked awake by the yelling, stammering a shaking yes to Meis before taking off towards the way Lio had taken off. Leaving behind two confused people, it was clear that Lio wasn’t doing well by any means. “Was it something I did?” Heris asked timidly. As an omega doctor, the reaction damaged her pride and confidence more than anything, there’s nothing more for a doctor, much less an omega to provoke such response. “I- I’m sure you didn’t mean it, Heris……” Even his comforting sounded weak to his own ears. Galo had no idea what had happened, but somehow, it didn’t sit right with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the pain clearly, like he was feeling the same thing Lio did but had no idea what was it. Feeling dazed, Galo tried to remember what he was doing before Heris nudged his side, “Galo? Are you feeling okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Huh? Yeah, I’m…… I’m fine.” He flashed a wobbly grin, hoping it was enough to deter Heris from questioning. The woman often saw him as a younger brother, so she tended to worry about him and Aina as a whole. “Okay, I trust you, but do tell me if anything’s wrong, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a panicking haze of dread and hysteria, fueled with adrenaline, Lio had no idea what he was doing. All he could remember was that fresh, relaxing flowery scent that promised only pain and misery. The devil’s whisper of sweet nothings echoed around in his head, sending shivers down his spine as he searched for escape. Lio crashed through the gate to the mansion, scrambling for purchase as he unlatched the door, searching blindly through the maze that was Meis’ mansion. There were some muffled voices trying to talk to him, but he ignored it, more focusing on getting to safety. Cannot be caught again…… He got careless and looked at him now…… It’s all his fault…… He’s the one to blame……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Help…… Someone…… End this now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was working on instinct, relying on his muscle memories to guide him, to find a safe haven. Stumbling through the door that led to his current room, Lio crashed onto the soft carpet, clutching to whatever had been near. By the time Meis and Gueira found him in his room, Lio had locked himself away into the big closet at the corner of his room. They surveyed the area, the bed was disturbed, pillows thrown on the floor, the blanket and the giant dragon plush were missing. It was only by luck that Meis had noticed the edge of the blanket that was peeking out from the slot between the closet door and the bottom. “Boss? Lio? Are you in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response, no matter how hard they tried to coax him to come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meis……” Gueira turned to his lover, silently asking for that one permission. Meis looked grim at the idea but consented to it. As soon as he nodded, Gueira yanked the closet open, finding their friend hidden inside, curled up with knees to chest and face hiding. Blanket covered over him like a tent, with his favorite plush clasped tight in his arms. The room was starting to smell like rotten rose syrup, a scent of distress always made their stomach churned badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lio? May I come closer?” Meis tried to wheedle, so softly spoken as he would to a skittish animal, hoping Lio won’t retreat further into his shell. The only good thing for now was that he wasn’t panicking anymore but he didn’t seem to react to any of their voices. “Lio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was by then they picked up another scent, floating subtly in the air, mingling with distressing rose and sugar. The scent was a heated one, musky and alluring to one part of their social dynamic, on the other hand, it was a faint but powerful stench that called upon the dominance that rested deep within the two alphas. The urge to chase out potential opponents, to fight and dominate, to secure their territory was strong with the rut scent flooding their nostril in waves, taunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis was the first to break out of the dominance trance, mind kick starting as he took another whiff of the rotting rose, “Gueira, snap out of it!” They didn’t even notice that they were growling at Lio’s scent, a primitive part of their minds telling them to fight and chase. Fortunately, Gueira also snapped out of it at his command, looking ashamed when he realized what he had just done. They would need to thank the gods that Lio was too far gone in his trauma to react to their dominance act, barely responding to whatever was happening around him. Meis shot off to grab the scent dispeller to disperse the scent of dominance acts along with the underlying rut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meis, I can’t get him to respond. Not even touching him did the trick.” Gueira was distressed about the situation, feeling helpless that he couldn’t even help, “Nothing helps? Have you tried –?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s not working. He didn’t even respond when I pulled him out from the closet.” Meis looked back to the bed where Lio was resting on now, still clutching tight to his blanket and plush, face buried deep into the fabric. A bulb flashed alight on the top of Meis’ mind, “Does he ever release the doll?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dragon?” Gueira took the tail dangling off the edge of the bed, waving it, “Not really. Boss kept a tight grip at it.” As if on cue, Lio twitched and pulled the tail out of Gueira’s hold and curled up into a defensive ball again. They stared at each other at the display, a plan slowly but surely forming in their heads, “I’ll call him. You get Promare lock up in one of the guest room in the west wing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio could feel an itching that crawled along his veins, leaving a delirious burning sensation behind. His mind still replaying the past, consisted of slimy fingers dragging along his skin, leaving behind cold trails of disgust and fear. Ears tingling to the phantom whispers, of the oh so sweetly honeyed words of love and care, which in truth were selfish desire and lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely reacted to his friends calling, barely twitched when Gueira had moved him to the bed, opted to curl with the only thing that comforted the shaking child in his heart. It was warm and soft, tickling his nose in a pleasant way that Lio was sure he did not deserve. He pulled back the softness that coiled around him in a cocoon, refusing to let a different smell to latch on. Dazed, he realized that he was the only one in the room right now, no sounds, no talking, not even a bark reached his ears. If Lio was behaving normally, he would be confused and a bit worried, but now, he’s too high in a cocktail of hormones to worry about anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio figured he probably drifted off, because the next thing he knew was a fresh wave of sun and ashes, slightly charred and dusty but warm nevertheless. Although it was tainted with a hint of sour lime, Lio lifted his face towards the alluring scent and spotted the source of it. At the entrance of his bedroom, there stood the subject of his desire in all his stupefy glory. Lio scrambled off the bed with a drunken stupor, stumbling in his steps to reach out for Galo. He tripped over the bumps in the carpet and fell into Galo’s arms, instantly latching on like a limpet. “Lio?” He hummed as he nosed at Galo’s throat, inhaling the intoxicating scent from the sensitive spot. “Lio…… What are you…… Y– You’re……” Lio whined in dejection when Galo gently pushed at his shoulder, “You’re an alpha. ” However, he paid no heed to Galo’s realization of his dynamic, running his hands along the skin he was dreaming about ever since that fateful day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t realized he'd been whining in a hurtful tone when Galo tried to cajole him, “Hey, hey, hey…… It’s okay. Lio, look at me.” Blinking through the haze covering his mind, Lio looked like he was seeing the other man for the first time. At that moment, the fog lifted, he flinched at his behavior, felt humiliated and urgently detached away from Galo and proceeded to burrow into the blanket left on the bed like how an ostrich behaves. It was a wishful thinking for him to hope Galo would leave him alone after this, so he hid away childishly, refusing to acknowledge it. The minutes past felt like an eternity before he felt the bed dipped beside him, the scent of ash and sun kissed fabric washed over him heavily. “Lio? Can you hear me?” Lio didn’t grant him a response to the question. “Hey, I’m not mad. Talk to me, won’t you?” Galo’s pleads were so soft that it tugged at Lio’s heart strings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gingerly, he peeked out from under the blanket, meeting a pair of cerulean, tinted with a fleck of red within. Galo didn’t seem mad, but his brows were furrowed slightly, “Hey, firebug. Seems a bit warm in there, you’re comfy?” The smile on his lips was strained, but his voice was kind. Lio nodded, not trusting his voice.  “May I come closer?” Galo was sitting on the foot of the bed, leaving much space between them. Lio scooted back closer to the head board, granting permission. “Talk to me? I’m sorry if I scared you just now, but I wasn’t mad. Just surprised and confused, that’s all. I promise.” Encouraged by the promise, he inched out from his hiding spot, blanket now hung around his shoulder, “Galo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. That’s me, the Great Galo Thymos.” His smile was more relaxed, “Hey, I’m not trying to be rude but you’re an alpha?” Lio hunched over, as if trying to hide, “I…… I always been…… one.” He could tell Galo was trying hard not to fidget and his gaze kept lingering at his neck. Lio could understand his confusion. With the collar around his neck paired with his face and stature, Lio surely looked like an omega bitch to those with eyes. What he didn’t get is why no one had notice his scent? Surely he smelt like an alpha even with a pretty face like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t smell like one. Umm, sorry…… I mean……” Galo rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, eyes shifty before he steeled himself and faced Lio, “Sorry. You just ask out loud, so I thou–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He did not smell like an alpha? Does that mean everyone can’t tell he’s one?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your scent is fine, all sugary rose water, but I can’t detect anything beyond that. It’s like how Lucia would smell like after she had her heat suppressant. There’s only the personal scent pheromone, none of the dynamic pheromones. ” He looked at the man, eyes wide, realization hit as he understood what was going on. “I–I didn’t……” He knew the symptoms, had them before after that incident, Lio was on the verge of a panic attack with how difficult it was to breathe suddenly and how the image before his eyes was blurring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a warm presence approached him, tugging him closer. Rough palms took his hands, placing one on his rapidly moving chest and the other, on a solid warm wall, “Follow my breathing, Lio. Breathe in, breathe out.” A voice, gentle like the gentle waves that caressed the shore, washing over him, bringing him back to land, no longer drowning. “There you go……” Lio blinked, finding himself being bundled up with his blanket, one palm laid on top of Galo’s heart, moving along with the even breathing. And then, he’s crying again. Fat tears poured, filled with grievance and anger and relief altogether, flowing out in the only way he knew. Lio took back his hand, reaching up to unbuckle the collar, revealing the skin beneath marred with two lines parallel scars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a reason why I came here.” Hand shaking, he traced the scars, feeling the bumpy texture of skin, “And this is why.” Lio still remembered the cause of it, how he had tried to claim him like an omega, pinning him against a rough brick wall. “I –I had a friend before…… We’re joined at the hip, partners in crime, you could say. I used to think of him as a good friend, outside of Meis and Gueira, but……” Nails clawed into the skin of his neck, Lio gritted his teeth, “One day, he drugged me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo took in a startle breath at the statement, but for Lio, it was like a dam opening and the flow was unstoppable. “We were having a meeting that day. I’m training under my dad as a businessman and he asked to meet him later that day. I had nothing better to do that day, so I agreed. Probably the stupidest choice I ever made.” Galo kept quiet. Lio could tell he wanted to join in the conversation, but he held back and took Lio’s hand between his palms. For that, Lio was grateful, “I took Meis and Gueira along since it was almost dinner. We met up and talked, while they entertained themselves at a separate booth. It was then that everything went wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio didn’t remember much from that night. He felt sluggish after a glass of wine that night but chalked it off as exhaustion from the day’s lesson, not suspecting a thing even though it’d take more than a bottle of wine for him to get intoxicated. “I told him I feel dizzy and he offered to accompany me to the back alley for some fresh air.” He’s rambling at this point but Galo never let go of his much smaller hand, “At first, he was rubbing my back, to ease my nausea. Then he got handsy. I didn’t realize it at first because we had a lot of body contact but the touches got weird. Travelling to places that friends won’t go to. I asked him to stop, he attacked me in return, trapping me against the wall.” It was cold and rough on his back, even with the fabric of his shirt covering him. The man kissed him, open-mouthed, tongue trailing the inside of his mouth like a slug. Hands roaming along his weakening body, pushing away fabric, unbuckling belts and unzipping pants. Warm breaths washed over Lio’s face, hot in comparison to the cold sweat condensing on his skin. Lio tried to struggle but his body felt weak and legs jellied.</span>
</p><p><span>“Lio, I love you. It’s a shame that you’re an alpha. But that’s okay, I can pay for your surgery, making you live up to your pretty face.” His lips caressed Lio’s face, tracing his jaws down to his neck. “Look at you…… What a beautiful omega. You’ll be mine, won’t you?”</span> <span>Pain exploded around his throat.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember much that night, not that I wish to remember. But somehow Gueira had noticed us missing and tried to track me down and stumbled upon us on the back alley way.” Slender fingers squeezed Galo’s to ground, “According to Gueira, he already did a number to me and had his teeth in my neck.” Lio moved his fingers, baring his neck to Galo for better inspection, “This was due to Gueira tackling him away from me. The fangs got caught on the flesh.” With the silent permission, Galo lifted a free hand to the scars, fingertips tracing gently, ticking Lio on such a sensitive spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Due to the shock, I passed out and bedridden for a while. By the time I woke up, the law already had its hands on him. A death sentence.” With a bitter laughter, Lio took a hold of Galo’s and pushed it against his cheek, “Apparently, the guy had a criminal record but Gueira won’t reveal anymore about it. I isolated myself for a month or so after that. Until Meis suggested that we get a vacation for a change of pace at his family vacation mansion. The rest was history.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait for a moment! You said this is Meis’ family mansion? Isn’t this place yours? I mean they call you boss and everything.” All that confession, that’s the only thing Galo had caught on? Lio had no idea whether to laugh or cry at the moment, “Boss is just a nickname. Meis owns this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not a Lowenthal!? I thought –!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? I’m a Fotia, Lio Fotia. Don’t you supposed to know my full name, Thymos?” Getting Galo all flustered was an indulgence that Lio secretly loved, but at the mention of his family name, Galo went quiet and stared hard at him like he’s an unsolvable puzzle. It made him anxious, “What are you staring at?” However, Galo just shook his head and tugged on Lio’s wrist, “Come closer?” He let Galo tugged him in, arms wrapped securely around Lio and tucked him under his chin. Lio buried his face into Galo’s neck, inhaling deeply, “You smell good……” The heat that he tried hard to ignore was stoked, burning more brightly and hot, crawling along his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lio, are you sure about this?” Galo didn’t push him away, instead combed his fingers through soft blonde strands, smoothing out tangles. “Lio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you.” He blurted out, “……Since after the hospital visit…… No…… I think it’s that night after the rescue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh……” Lio was already trying to pull away, to escape from the rejection, but Galo grabbed at his shoulders and the next thing Lio knew was a pair of soft lips descended on his forehead. A heartbeat…… Two heartbeats…… Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Lio could feel his heart beating alive again and he cried. He could barely see past blurry tears, gasping for air, throat tight with sobs. Callous palms cupped his flushed face, thumbs rested just beneath his eyes, wiping away tears in gentle strokes. Galo’s lips were moving, voice unheard. Even though Lio was unable to catch them clearly, his tone was soft and soothing, calming Lio’s frazzled nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo edged closer, breath warm and brushing Lio’s bang, disturbing them lightly. It’s strange. Lio should be intimidated by how the man was in his personal space, he should be struggling for escape, but something at the back of his mind told him that it was safe. You are safe. The blue hair hanging on Galo’s head tickled Lio’s cheek and nose, making him scrunched. They were so close now, close enough to make out the faint freckles that sat on the bridge of Galo’s nose. His heart skipped a beat, until Galo leaned forward and pressed his lips to the corner of Lio’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat pooled in Lio’s cheeks, as was Galo, seeing how his tan skin flushed deeper than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them pulled away from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo moved in again, touching noses together before nuzzling kisses. It was a fleeting pressure, pliant and soft, barely registered before they’re gone. Lio shivered at the loss, a needy whine escaped from loose lips. The heat within increased yet he felt so cold without Galo’s warmth and despite having two layers of fabrics on him. The chaste kisses left him breathless, heart beating hard with the thrill of lips grazing skin in a worshipping manner. It wasn’t enough, the heat continued to pool in his stomach, a temptation for him to speed up everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t sure how they both ended up sprawling on the bed, Lio’s back on top of the mattress, Galo hanging an inch or two above of him. His visions filled with blinking stars surrounding Galo’s frame, arms lifted to wound around his thick neck to pull in for a heated kiss. Hands winded up at his waistband, where he slipped it under the hem of Lio’s shirt, trickling sensitive stomach. His breath hitched in surprise when fingers trailed around a nipple, and mewled when Galo flicked at it. Straying upwards, the hands hiked up pushing the shirt away. In his excitement, Lio pitched in to speed it up, clawing at Galo’s clothes, helping the man get rid of his shirt, belt and pants. He hissed when cold air hit his erection as Galo slipped his pants down. “Hey, you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s panting hard with the pooling heat had now spread through his whole body. “I’m…… Good. It’s good.” Lio assumed Galo would get on with it, but Galo was not in any rush to get on with it. He closed in, Lio closed his eyes waiting for the warm pressure on his lips but it landed on his forehead. Lio gasped as Galo trailed his lips to press a kiss to his temple, lovingly gentle, moving down to pepper kisses on Lio’s eyelids, both of his cheeks and finally on his mouth with a warm wetness tracing over. Moving downwards, Galo kissed along pale neck, taking care to caress where the scars formed, worshipping them, replacing the memory of them, “You’re so beautiful, so handsome…… Lio……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Galo flipped them over, landing on his backside with Lio straddling on top of him. Both of them hissed in pleasure when their erections brushed against each other, “Galo…… Please……” Lio moaned, his hips buckling against Galo’s. His mouth latched on Galo’s neck, biting and nibbling enthusiastically, forming hickeys. Galo let him took control over the activity, enabling him to do whatever he felt comfortable with. Caressing soft pale skin, rubbing his flanks in comfort, “That’s it. You’re okay……” Lio whined, pleading for Galo’s touch. He was rewarded by a palm gripping his erection, trapping it against Galo’s. He rutted against Galo’s dick, using his callused palm like a glorified flesh light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sparks flew when Galo gave both their hard members a squeeze and Lio tipped over, spluttered their chests in thick white strips. His hand still rubbed from base to tip, finger tips flicking under the head, milking them through their orgasms. By the time it ended, Lio slumped down and lay on Galo’s chest panting, uncaring of cum smearing on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…… mind-blowing……” Galo’s chest heaved for oxygen, wrapping his arms on Lio’s lower back, one hand patting his back, “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio hummed, buried his face into the crook of Galo’s neck, nuzzling into his scent gland contentedly. There was a soft rumbling that had Galo searching the room for its source, only to find that it was Lio purring, along with an occasional hitch in his breath. Galo chuckled, realizing Lio had fallen asleep on him and snoring as he purred pleasantly. Soothed by the rumbling vibration, Galo gradually welcomed sleep to grab a hold of him, sinking into her embrace, for once didn’t dream of anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lio’s rut ended three days later and they spent it having sex when Lio got into the mood for a fuck and spent the rest of it sleeping, talking and enjoying each other’s company in silence. The farm and Matoi were left in the good hands of Aina and Varys, who in return, dragged Meis and Gueira out to help, as well as taking Promare outside for some exercises at Lio’s request of getting the three out of his sight. While Galo wasn’t so sure about Meis and Gueira’s skills in farm chores, he trusted his friends enough to keep them in check (or at least not letting them get too excited around the animals).The heat retreated on the fourth day, leaving Lio tired and not wanting to move from his bed. It was at Galo’s insistence (and the promise of food) that he forced himself away from the plush bed and headed to the bathroom to take a dip, washing off bodily fluids and grime that clung to his person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he got out of the bathroom, dressed in pink silk pyjamas, the kitchen was noisy with a stream of clanging pots and pans, the air saturated with the aroma of grease and toasts. Lio stood at the entrance to the kitchen, noticing how the dining table was almost occupied by how much food Galo was making for two persons and there’s still a pot of something smelt good simmering on the stove. “Are you trying to raid our kitchen?” He was so focused on the overflowing table top that he failed to notice that Galo was wearing Gueira’s ridiculous frilly pink apron (with a big ‘Kiss The Cook’ printed on the front) and wearing no shirt and a very familiar sweatpants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Good morning! Or good afternoon, Lio! Enjoyed your bath?” Galo greeted him before turning back to face the stove and ladled a taste sample into a sampling dish, “Come here and help me taste test.” He beckoned Lio over, holding out the dish (after blowing on it to cool it down) which Lio braced his hands under and let Galo fed him. It was tomato soup, smooth and creamy, topped with herbs and cream cheese. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s delicious.” Lio answered truthfully. Galo beamed at him and turned off the stove, ladling two bowls of soups before handling them to Lio. “Thank you for the meal.” As they delivered their thanks, Lio dug into the meal. While he never thought of Galo’s ability in the kitchen, it was quickly capturing his stomach with the hearty meal. The grilled sandwiches were delicious when paired with the soup, salad was fresh with crunchy lettuce and a hint of tangy lime. There’s a helping of fried omelet with bacon grease cooked to perfection. He devoured his portion with gusto, not realizing how famished he was from his rut with only water and juice to sustain him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo ate with more grace one would expect from a farmer, but he was smiling in a goofy way at Lio’s table manners, happy that Lio liked the food he worked hard to prepare. He finished his own portion way after Lio had slumped on the table in bliss and tummy full, “Hey, Lio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…… Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be weird of me to ask this but do you remember anything when you’re eight?” Lio lifted his head at the question, confusion on his face. “When I’m eight? That’s oddly specific.” Galo seemed a bit distressed about it, judging by his face and souring scent, “Well, I never really told a lot of people about my past. Only that I lost my parents and had to move here to be taken care of by my grandparents.” His hands were clenched in a raised position, as he organized his thoughts, “I lost my parents in a fire at eight. I was napping at that time and Matoi shocked me awaked by barking. When I noticed, the fire was uncontrollable. I tried to find mom and dad but……” He buried his face into his palms, groaning in pain as he tried to remember, “I don – I don’t know how I got out but the fire engine was there and I was being wrapped up in a blanket, Matoi unconscious beside me. By the time I was sober enough, granddad had already taken custody of me. The details were lost along the years but occasionally I still dreamt about it. The nightmare about the fire stopped years ago and got replaced by some sort of forgotten childhood dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last dream I had was I was escaping the house again and somehow you had dragged me out of it.” Lio had no answer to it. If he was to be honest, Lio had lost a huge chunk of memories from his childhood days, of reasons unknown. He tried to think back, flipping through his memory to see if there’s anything. A shrill ring jolted them out of their rumination, Lio scrambled to pluck out the phone hidden in his pocket, a video call in calling from his mother. “Sorry, I have to get this.” He answered the call, his mother’s youthful face showed up immediately, “Hi, Lio! Hope I’m not interrupting anything. How’s your vacation, honey? You had been ignoring my calls too. Nothing terrible happened, I hope?” Lio can’t really lie to his mother’s face. The woman had a knack when it came to liars, and the consequences won’t be pretty if Mama Fotia sniffed it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told her the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio recognized when his mother put on her pleasant face that she used when she’s getting angry, but what she said next surprised him. “Is the man that saved you around right now?” How did she even–!? He had no choice but to call Galo over, mouthing at him, “He’s having lunch with me.” Galo approached cautiously, peeking from the side of the frame. Galo’s appearance caused Mama Fotia went wide eyes in shock, breaking her calm façade, “Joan!? No, wait! G-Galo? Is that you, Galo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was utter chaos after that. Lio just barely able to calm her down and had her explain the situation. Turned out, the Fotias and the Thymos used to be next neighbors, which meant Galo and Lio used to be childhood playmates until the fateful fire that took Galo’s parents’ life. Lio had been a witness to the incident but lost his memories due to the shock, whereas Galo was adopted by his grandparents, leaving no clues behind. Mama Fotia had been unsuccessful in recovering his memories and soon forgotten about it when there wasn’t any progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you tell me about it, mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The therapist suggested we let you recover naturally, so we thought it was for the best.” Mama Fotia looked ashamed of herself, “I’m so sorry, Galo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I –I didn’t even……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re back, Boss!!! Ya got any food for us?” A bang came from the front door banging open as Gueira shouted. When they caught sight of Lio video calling Mama Fotia, “Oh! Mama Fotia! Hi! How are you faring on this lovely day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rowdy crowd dispersed the awkwardness, the mother gently ushered them to eat, “I’ll talk to you later, honey. Also, he seemed to grow into a fine young man, to make you look this happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t lie to me, silly boy.” Mama Fotia motioned to her neck, smirking like a fox before ending the call. It was only then that Lio remembered the masterpiece that Galo left on his throat, “Galo Thymos! You big idiot!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What did I do?” Aina patted the farmer on his back, not really sympathetic to his circumstances as she pointedly avoided looking at the blooming marks decorating Galo’s neck and shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> -----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clouds grey and gloomy outside of the window, warm breath fogging the glass as the first snow of the year fallen in a white soft yet cold flutters, lightly dusting the roads.  Lio held a cup of hot cocoa, warming his hands on the mug and enjoying the view while holding up in his favorite blanket, smelling of freshly laundered fabric and sweet roses. Mr. Plush laid on the foot of the bed, its head resting on Lio’s lap like a pet, keeping Lio company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Galo came through the bedroom door, dressed in his work clothes, “It’ll snow harder later in the day.” He noted when he saw Lio fixated on the view. Matoi padded into the room, headed straight towards the extra heater that Galo got for Lio when he decided to sleep over. “I had never seen the first snow before. It always snowed when I was in bed. It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is.” Lio turned back to him, noticing what the man was talking about. “You sap!” He threw the closest thing he could grab, which was his pillow, at Galo, but he was smiling. Galo caught the pillow effortlessly, grinning. “Time flies, doesn’t it?” Galo placed the pillow back onto the bed, settled himself beside Lio, arm wrapping his bony shoulder. Lio leaned against his side, leeching the wonderful heat, “Yeah. I’m surprised I've been here for nearly half a year now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had started as a healing trip, a change of pace if you would, for Lio to rehabilitate from his trauma. He had estimated himself to hole up in his room the entire trip, unwilling to mingle with anyone. However, it changed when he met Galo, once again. Galo had introduced him back to a world of light, of hope and mending his fresh wounds, making him opening his heart again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also…… There’s something he had been avoiding to discuss with Galo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Galo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Galo tucked him in closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if you heard it from Meis, but……” Fingers tighten against the mug, lips thin into a line before Lio continued, “I’m…… I’m heading back to the city when spring comes.” They sat in silence after the bomb dropped. Lio was about to extract himself from under Galo’s arm to save him the rejection, but then Galo gently took the mug from Lio’s tight grip and placed it on the bedside drawer. After that, Lio got hugged snugly into strong arms, Galo rolling the both of them on his mattress, all the while making weird noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Galo!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you so much! Let me get more cuddles before you have to go back, Lio!” Snorting, Lio was unable to contain his laughter at Galo’s puppy dog behavior. It was way too endearing and it’s making his heart throbbed. “You’re right. Let’s enjoy ourselves before spring sneaks up on us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise you won’t forget me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo radiated joy as he grinned, “Love you, firebug.” Lio flushed at the endearment and the affection, “I love you too, Galo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snow kept the temperature freezing outside, but the inside of Lio’s heart felt warm like the summer sun.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>